


Active Threat

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character - Freeform, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-05
Updated: 2006-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: There is a new threat facing America, and it is a threat that is more than words, for they act on them...





	1. Active Threat - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Feedback will be joyously read.  


* * *

Jed was in the Oval office, Charlie entering with some files.

“Sir, here are the files you asked for,” Charlie said, handing Jed the four or so files.

“Thanks Charlie,” he said as he opened one of them up.

It had been a slow week; the nation had been pretty quiet. The only thing that had happened that had needed his attention was some riots in Venezuela, but it had seemed to have been taken care of.

Jed finished reading the files and got up as Leo came in.

“Mr. President,” Leo hurriedly came to the front of his desk.  
“What is it?”   
“Situation room.”

Jed and Leo immediately walked to the situation room, the generals and advisors already there.

“Alright, what’s going on?” Jed asked, everyone now sitting down.

“The government of Venezuela is asking for our assistance, there has been a group of rebels that have risen up. They are trying to over throw the democratic government.”

“Who are they?” Jed asked.  
“They are calling themselves El Antigua Gremio Pedido, or the Ancient Guild Order.”  
“And this Order has…” Jed wasn’t clear on what this group was doing exactly.

“There has been several riots as you know,” the general began.  
“Yes, but haven’t those been taken care of?” he asked.

“That’s what we thought…but an assassination attempt on Hugo Chavez has occurred about fifteen minutes ago, should be on the news right now.”

“And they’re requesting what exactly?” Jed asked.

“They didn’t say exactly, just wanted help, and wanted to talk to you…”

“Get them on the phone, I’ll do it now…” Jed said, a general giving a nod to one of the people on the far side of the table to do so.

“President Chavez.” Jed was now talking to him on the phone.

[“President Bartlet, thank you for taking time for me.”]

“Yes, I have just gotten word of what had happened…What help do you need?”

[“We have been looking for this sect of terrorists for some time, you probably know; but just this passed month they began surfacing and have begun making threats…They have started riots and have had drive bys, the last one targeting me…

[“We have not believed that we had needed assistance, but I now know we need it…I am no fool, my nation’s government is not as strong as I would like, and we need help.”]

Jed was surprised, in the past the South American countries had wanted to do things on their own, emphasis on w i t h o u t the US; it must be pretty bad down there for them to, not only accept help, but ask for it.

[“The number dead are still coming in, the last count was 1053, resulting from the dozens of drive bys, riots, and the attempt on my, and my family’s lives.

[“My country’s military has moved into action, but the terrorist group is among the civilians and are practicing guerrilla warfare as I speak, I dare refer to it as a war zone…”]

“What do you want? Military support?” Jed asked.

[“I know in the past our two nations have not been…”] he was really trying to find the right words, [“have not been the best of friends…but my people are being attacked…any help would be appreciated…”]

“Alright, I am going to talk to my generals, and I’ll see what we can do…have your people send all of the information that you have on these people…I’ll get back to you in twenty…”

[“Already on it, and Thank you.”]

Jed hung up and looked towards his generals.

“They have just sent us their information. The leader of the sect is Agustin Alfonso. His group is pretty much a form of communism, though they would never admit to it,” one of the generals informed them, reading from a faxed paper.

“If this man takes control of the government, which at this point seems very possible…there will be a dictatorship in South America, and not a very friendly one…” another general told Jed.

“We have a file on Agustin Alfonso, he’s wanted in several countries, has a lot of power, of what we can tell…” another General informed him.

“That would explain why none of Venezuelan sister nations are helping…” Leo stated.  
“Why’s that exactly?” Jed asked. “He has influence?”

“You could say that, influence through his threats. He has a lot of supporters, especially in those weaker governments, just waiting to move in,” a General stated.

“If we don’t do something now the Venezuelan government will fall, and that will just lead to more trouble later on,” Leo advised Jed. 

“Let’s help then,” Jed said, looking down the table. “Suggestions of the best way to do it…” Jed requested.

“This is an opportunity…an opportunity to not only strengthen relations with the Venezuelan government, but to give an example to terrorist sects.”

“I agree, but I want to focus on strengthening bonds than making an example. I want them to have our support, and our help, but I want them to know we are there because they invited us…I don’t want to be intruding more than we must…” Jed replied. Leo and everyone else understood where he was going.

“We could give them equipment, send only some of our people, if any, let them find the terrorists themselves, that way it helps them keep some of their dignity when it comes to the other South American nations…” a general suggested. 

“Alright, we’ll start out with equipment, any objections?” Jed asked, no one objected. “It’s been about twenty minutes…” Jed was then again connected with President Chavez.

“President Chavez.”  
[“Yes, President Bartlet?”]

“We are going to be sending you equipment for right now, I understand the problems in the politics in both of our countries if we do more.”

[“I agree with you sir.”]

“Marines will be flown there to deliver equipment, so you can use them to find Alfonso’s followers, if we need to do more we will, but I think you understand why…”

[“Yes sir, I understand, and I hope we will not need any further assistance. My country and I thank you and your nation, may this strengthen our ties.”]

“Yes,”  
[“Good bye President Bartlet.”] and with that he hung up.


	2. Active Threat - Part 2

It had been about a week after the riots and chaos had been taken care of in Venezuela. President Chavez was very grateful to Bartlet and had even openly thanked America on television. 

Though his message mainly focused thanking the Venezuelan people, he did mention the small help they had gotten from the Americans. His speech was about ten minutes long, one sentence being devoted to thanking the US.

Jed was honestly surprised that they had been mentioned, but part of him wished they hadn’t been at all. It was just something about it, he felt the Venezuelan people had done the real work; the US had simply given them the materials. He didn’t like causing problems for friendly leaders, and this, he felt, was giving ammo to the nations surrounding Venezuela, the nations hating that Venezuela was being friendly to America. 

The US had given Venezuela equipment, equipment including better guns, body armor, counter-riot gear, and a few other items. 

The loss of life in Venezuela had been tallied, nearing 2 thousand. Jed had expressed his condolences to President Chavez; he just wished he could do more to express it, words, for some reason felt so…empty…

There was also some other things that where bothering Jed. He knew it wasn’t over, even before the Generals and Leo had told him that it was just the beginning. Yes, there was more to come…the terrorists had not expected the US to assist in the way it had, and so would now have to devise a way around it, probably more secretly…

Jed was sitting in the residence, enjoying a meal when Abbey entered.

“Ah, decided to finally eat?” he asked her.

“That depends…” she glanced at his plate. “What is that?!” she asked, walking closer and sitting down.

“What? You don’t like fish?” he asked.  
“I didn’t know that it was.”  
“Try it…” he said, stabbing a piece with his fork and bringing it up for her to try.

“Has it been cooked?” she asked, trying to hide a face of, ‘Gawd, it looks disgusting’.

“I suppose; the new cook fixed it, said it was a new dish that he created during his last job, before he came here. It’s good, try it.” 

She looked at the thing at the end of the fork, still looking unsure, but upon seeing Jed’s bright eyes, she tried it.

“Wow, that is good…doesn’t look it, but it is good.” 

She paused, thinking.

“You want some more now don’t you?” Jed asked, not even attempting to hide his smile.

“Maybe…”

“I thought so, that was why I asked him to make another…and there he is now.”

Abbey turned towards the door to see a cook walking in, carrying a tray with a plate and a glass on it.

“Here you are ma’am…”

The man was an elderly man, about the age of 60, and his hands had many indications that he had been a cook for a long while.

“Thank you for the meal, Tim.” Jed said, giving him a smile.

“Your welcome sir, glad you like it…I know it doesn’t appear…um,” he stuttered, recalling the look on Jed’s face that said, ‘What the Hell?’

“Well, I should know not to judge a meal by its looks, glad you proved me wrong,” he continued, while smiling to himself, recalling the nervous look on Tim’s face at having seen his reaction to the look of the food.

“Yes sir.” Tim nodded, walking out of the room.  
“Where did he work before here?” Abbey asked, already eating.  
“Oh, Buckingham Palace…”

The look on Abbey’s face was priceless.

\- - - 

Jed was looking over memos when Charlie came in with a note.

“Sir, here…” Charlie said, alerting Jed to the fact that he was no longer alone in the room.

Jed took the note, and read it.

“When did you get this?” Jed asked suddenly.

“Just now sir…told me not to even glance at it…” he admitted, not that he was accustomed to peaking at notes, he was just now curious at why the sudden caution.

“Tell Leo to meet me in the situation room…” Jed replied, standing up.

“Yes, sir…”

\- - -

“When was the threat made?” Jed asked, not even waiting for them all to get seated.

“Ten minutes ago sir, we are positive that it was made by The Order,” a general informed him, a man who was just as eager to take care of business as Jed was.

“What was the threat exactly?” Leo asked.

“Here it is, it has been translated… I’ll read it…” The general lifted up the letter, and spoke.

[ Dear Enemy

[ Do not look at this as a threat, but as a promise, for that is how we look at it.  
[ You are friends of our enemies, and so now you are also our enemy.  
[ We will now be targeting your country and we will not miss.  
[ We do this not to warn you, but to alert you to the inevitable.  
[ We will target your people, your lands, your country’s businesses, and you.  
[ And so we shall hit your people, your lands, your country’s businesses, and you.  
[ There is no where to hide or to be safe, for we are, or soon will be, everywhere.  
[ This is the only written message we will send you, the rest of our messages you can   
[ read through our actions.

[ The Ancient Guild Order.]

“Well, I think they may be serious…” Jed said somewhat sarcastically.  
“Yes, sir.”

“Have State officials been notified?” Jed asked.  
“Working on that right now sir.”  
“Good.”

“What may they be trying to do?” Leo asked.   
“We don’t know exactly sir, but looking at the facts, they will be trying something…”  
“Great…” Jed mumbled. “What can we do?” he asked.  
“Honestly sir, not much…” one of the generals regretfully admitted.

“I think we should increase your security detail at least sir, they tried assassination before on President Chavez, they might try it on you…” Leo advised, trying not to cringe at the look on Jed’s face.

“You’re of course right Leo…” Jed replied, nodding in agreement, though forcing himself to.

“We are just going to have to wait sir…” another general said. “We have naturally amplified all of our safety measures, being more careful about who we allow in the White House, and allow around you.”

Jed nodded, not at all happy about the idea of being further under the magnifying glass of the Secret Service.

‘It is just never simple,’ Jed thought to himself.


	3. Active Threat - Part 3

“Mr. President…” Ron said, entering the oval office.

“Yes Ron? What is it? Please not another security drill, or safety measure…” Jed replied, still looking at a report.

The threat (or promise) was now two days old, and ever since then, Jed had been enduring the secret service, not to mention constant reminders of the seriousness of the situation.

“Sir, just wanted you to meet the new agent that will be assigned to you…” Ron replied, knowing all too well how this was going to go over.

“Isn’t there enough of you?” Jed asked, finally looking up.  
“Do you want to meet him?” Ron asked, pretending he didn’t hear the question.

“Do I have a choice?” Jed whispered to himself. “Sure, bring him in…” Jed replied, Ron waving the man who was clothed in black just beyond the doorway.

The young man entered.

‘Yup, an agent alright.’ Jed thought to himself. ‘Clothed in black and expressionless, …or maybe that’s nervousness…’

“Sir, this is Agent Lee Jacobs,” Ron said, introducing Jacobs who stepped closer. Jed was now able to see tiny beads of sweat on this man’s forehead.

Jed stood up and extended his hand over the grand desk.

“Good to meet you sir…” Jacobs replied, giving a nervous nod.  
“So, you are going to…?” Jed asked, looking to Ron for details.

“He is your new personal agent; he will be by you whenever you go out in public,” Ron replied, saying it as fast as he dared, not wanting to show that he was slightly anxious at how Jed would take it.

Jed gave a nod to Jacobs, a motion that did two things at once: welcomed him, and showed he accepted what was being done was for his own protection, whether he liked it or not.

\- - -

They all knew it was only a matter of time until the Order would carry out their ‘promise’; they just didn’t know where, when, or how. 

Jed was in the residence when the news of the happening reached his ears.

The TV was on and he was just out of the room when a reporter came on the air.

‘Nearly fifteen minutes ago a large explosion occurred in the street, shaking buildings and shattering many of the windows along the street.’

When Jed entered he saw a reporter in front of a barricade, police and paramedics all over the place beyond it. Broken glass, small bon fires and twisted pieces of metal were all over, and dust was just beginning to settle.

‘Officials believe that it was a bomb, though what kind and where it was positioned exactly is pending investigation.’

The street was a wide city street, shops and businesses on either side of it.

Just then, on the bottom of the TV screen scrolled the words:

T w o m o r e e x p l o s i o n s h a v e o c c u r r e d i n   
D E N V E R A N D S A N F R A N C I S C O 

Jed didn’t stay there to hear or read the rest, he immediately set off to the situation room.

Entering the situation room the advisors were already there.

“What have we got?” Jed asked, looking at his top General.  
“The Order. It has their signature all over it,” he replied.  
“What information do we have about the explosions?”

“We believe the one in Dallas was a car bomb, parked on the right side of the street. It obliterated the shop to its right and shot shrapnel and glass all around. To put it simply sir…it was packed,” another General stated.

“What about the other two?” Jed asked.

“The reports on those are just coming in sir. We do know the one in Dallas was set off first, followed closely by the one in Denver and then San Francisco.”

“Casualties, wounded?” Jed asked, dreading any numbers at all.

“Right now the Dallas numbers are 7 and 56…” one of the men on the far side of the table informed him. The number seven being casualties.

“Denver and San Francisco?”  
“We don’t know yet sir.”  
“In other major cities, what are they doing?” Leo asked.

“Governors and Mayors are ordering for the streets to be cleared. The FBI are sending crews right now to search for any more bombs…” 

“Were these bombs detonated by timers or by triggers?” Jed asked.

“We can’t be sure, we believe there were on timers, but triggers are not out of the question.”

“When will we have more information?” Jed continued, wanting desperately to know every possible detail, for he would soon need to make an address to the nation.

“Probably in an hour we will have clearer numbers and have a better picture of everything overall…”

Jed nodded, getting up.

“I need to go and address the nation, before this turns into an all out panic…” he said, exiting. 

‘Hopefully it isn’t already…’ he tried not to think.


	4. Active Threat - Part 4

“I need to go and address the nation, before this turns into an all out panic…” he said, exiting. 

‘Hopefully it isn’t already…’ he thought.

\- - -

‘President Bartlet will speak to the nation and to the world within the hour,’ a reporter announced as the bottom of the screen continued to give the details of the damages.

The moment Jed stepped inside the press room all went silent, giving their full attention to the man before them.

When Jed stepped behind the podium his face was in a mixture of furry and sadness. He knew what he was going to say, and what he was going to do.

He knew that his and the nation’s next actions were going to be in the history books forever, and was going to be under the microscope of generations to come. But he barely thought about that, his thoughts were on the nearer future. He knew that the nation’s problems had just started, and the road ahead of them was going to be long and hard. His job now was not only to comfort the people who had lost loved ones, but to prepare a nation for a war whose battlegrounds were going to be on their own soil.

He looked into the camera, and spoke.

“Today our nation was deliberately attacked. Today our streets were filled with debris and chaos; today we lost Americans…” he paused, looking across the press. “We know who did this, and we are already searching. They call themselves the El Antigua Gremio Pedido, or the Ancient Guild Order. They feed on fear, and on the loss of others, they are parasites…”

He paused again, as if thinking of things ahead.

“America has gone through many hard and even dangerous times, but we have endured. We have endured through those times because we united, we became watchful and aware, we did the things that we knew needed to be done, no matter how hard or how impossible they appeared to be. This is one of those times in which we must rise to the challenge of doing what must be done, no matter how hard; let us unite against these cowards who have dared attack us…

“The path tomorrow will be long and hard, just as today’s is, but remember that each day we endure and stand together, we get closer to the day when Justice will be brought to the people who have done this. Those who have been taken by these terrible acts will have justice, and will not have died in vain, I swear.

“I stand before you now, not only as your president, but as a fellow American, asking all who hear my voice and who love this great nation, to stand as one. We must be vigilant, we must be watchful, we must be ready; for these terrorists are not going to stop unless we make them.

“They will try to hit us again, but we will be prepared; the tables shall be turned, and it will be because of us, standing together.”

He ended it, the press immediately raising their hands, some with pens, others with recorders, shooting out questions.

‘Mr. President,’  
‘Mr. President…’

Jed pointed to a man in a red tie, the other reporters going silent.

“Mr. President, this Order, have they given a reason for their attack? How do we know it was them?’ asked a man with a red tie.

“They did not like the fact that we helped a fellow nation in need.” Jed stated before continuing. “As for why we now it is them, I will not give you the exact details, but I will tell you there is no doubt that it is them.”

‘Mr. President,’  
‘Mr. President…’

“No more questions, I need to go, I have work to do.” Jed stated simply, stepping out of the room, and off to work.

\- - -

That night the numbers had come in, reading:

Dallas: 28 dead, 59 injured.  
Denver: 23 dead, 64 injured.  
San Francisco: 39 dead, 76 injured.

The major cities across America had all but shut down, the FBI swarming both the cities hit and the other main cities, searching for clues. 

“Mr. President, your dinner sir,” Tim, the cook said, Jed looking up from some files.

“Thanks Tim,” Jed replied as Tim set the food down on the table.

Jed was in the dinning area, Abbey was previously at a women’s meeting somewhere in New Jersey, but now was in a secure and hidden location since the car bombings.

“Care to join me Tim?” Jed asked, seeing that Tim had little else to do, and seeing that he himself was wanting some company.

“Sure, sir,” Tim replied, slightly surprised.

“So, how does the White House compare to Buckingham Palace?” Jed asked, wanting just for a small moment to feel as if everything was normal.

Tim, seeing that Jed wanted a small escape, replied, “Oh, it is different, some parts of it are better…” 

“Some?” Jed asked, honestly happy he got an honest answer, for most would have just spit out that the White House was soooo much better automatically. 

“Well, I love working with the new variety of foods, and with the people,” Tim replied.

Jed nodded, finding it difficult to stay in this short moment of escape from reality. Tim saw Jed pondering.

“Sir,” Tim began. “You will Lead the Nation out of this…” he whispered.

His voice was quiet and calm, and at the same time was forceful, as if he demanded this of Jed, but its forcefulness was immersed in respect.

Jed only nodded, a nod that could be meant that Jed agreed with him, or a nod that meant that Jed was simply thinking.

Jed later went to bed, having gotten the limited amount of information about the attacks. They now knew that the bombs were all timed car bombs and that the cars had all recently been stolen from within each of the cities. Other than that, they had nothing. Jed prayed that they would have more tomorrow, and that tomorrow didn’t hold more troubles…


	5. Active Threat - Part 5

“Sir, we have good news…” an agent replied, being led in by Leo and Ron.

“Really? What is it?” Jed asked.

The passed two days had been filled with cities being searched, the people on high alert, bordering paranoia, with good reason. The governors and mayors of all of the states and cities had been very cooperative, and Jed was proud of the American people; yes he had been right, the potential of people could be phenomenal when needed.

The American people, as a whole, were going beyond what Jed had hoped, continuing to work and go on with their lives, just, as they should, with caution. The stock market had barely dropped, and according to Leo, showed that the American people had taken Jed’s words to heart, they were standing together.

“We have identified two of the people who had parked two of the cars. And we now have one of them in custody. We went back and examined the cameras that watch over the streets, and were able to zoom in and identify the two males. 

“Police officials and the FBI are coordinating the search of the other man, and the other street cameras are still being examined.” The agent informed the now smiling President.

“Where was he?” Jed asked. 

“In a Holiday Inn, in Colorado. A maid, who is a wife to a police officer, informed him that she felt the man in the inn was acting odd when he had entered. The officer, trusting his wife’s intuition, arrived at the inn. The maid’s husband had just been given two pictures of the men we had identified on the street cameras. The rest went rather quickly, and the man was taken into custody, matching the close up photo from the street camera exactly.”

“Have we found out anything from the man?” Jed asked eagerly, finally they had gotten a break.

“He has not been cooperative, but there is no doubt that he is a follower of the Order,” the agent informed him.

“How come you are that certain?” Jed asked.  
“He declared it right when we started the questioning…”  
“Well, at least that part was easy,” Jed stated.  
“But that was as far as he went with being nice to us,” the agent said. 

“Uh-huh.”  
“Yes, sir. He went on by spitting, and reciting the Order’s pledge, and the greatness of it.”

“Is that all of the information you have for me?” Jed asked.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Thanks,” Jed replied.

\- - -

“Mr. President, your wife is waiting for you in the residence,” Charlie told him, Jed looked up.

Abbey had come back from New Jersey the day before.

It was nearing midnight, Jed busy with the searches and security measures across the nation, as well as the heightened caution being expressed by other nations. 

Jed had also been informed that the FBI had two more faces. The two joined the other in the now, nation/international manhunt. Their faces were displayed everywhere. On TV, on restaurant windows, on street corners and on the Internet; it would only be a matter of time now.

A little while later Jed made his way into the residence, just having learned that some of the funerals would occur tomorrow.

“Took you a while Jed.” Abbey stated, watching her tired husband climb into bed.  
“Yeah.” He replied.  
“Are you alright? You look tired, Jed,” she noted as she scooted closer to him.

“Just a little, I feel a lot better now that we have one of them,” he replied. “I just want to get all of them before they try anything else.”

He decided on the word ‘try’ instead of ‘do’, because to him, he was not about to let them ‘do’ anything else, and, if he was correct, neither was the American people.

“Yes, we will get them…” he whispered.

Abbey smiled, seeing her husband drift to sleep. Then she turned off the light, she herself wanting some sleep.


	6. Active Threat - Part 6

It had been nearly one week since the attack, the nation had mellowed down, and they now had another man in custody, the other men still being hunted.

Joe was a football fan, a big guy, and an all out American. The playoff game in Denver had just finished, and so him and his buddies were walking out of the Bar, very happy with the out come of the game, having seen it on the big screen TV in the bar.

“Hey, Joe! What a game, huh…” his friend shouted at him over all of the celebration in the streets, the stars and the moon shinning down.

There were people everywhere, happy that their team was going to the super bowl.

The streets were filled with people, as well as policemen, a few more than usual.

It happened so fast, that when Joe and his friends had realized what was happening, it was surreal. Five men, in ball caps, in dark clothing, went running along the street towards Joe and his friends, running passed the shops, banks, and bars, the street being located downtown.

The five men were chucking several small metal objects through glass windows, into stores, and through open doors, as they continued to run. 

Joe looked over at his friends just as several more things happened at once.

The sound of glass breaking, the loud explosions and bright bangs, of screaming people, and shouting police, the police numbering on the street about eight, most of the others being near the Bronco stadium for possible riot control.

Fire erupted out of several of the buildings, the five men taking advantage of the chaos that was now taking over the people in the street.

Joe got a good look at the one in the lead, and imbedded in that man’s eyes told Joe everything he needed, and wanted, to know.

Before even noticing that the police around had their hands full with the insanity of the situation all along the street, he knew what he was going to do, President Bartlet’s voice echoing in his head: “terrorists are not going to stop unless we make them…”

“GET ‘EM!” he shouted, not sure if his friends had heard him, but was quickly satisfied when he saw, at the corner of his eye, them joining his attack.

Joe body slammed the lead runner, knocking the surprised man hard on his back.

Joe didn’t stop his attack when they hit the ground, knowing that it was very possible for this man, who had just been throwing exploding things, to be carrying other weapons.

Joe drove his fist into the wicked terrorist’s gut, and then his face, the man unable to defend himself properly, let alone grab for a weapon that may be hidden within his jacket, Joe’s attack unrelenting.

It didn’t take long for the man to surrender, fearing that his face would never be the same, when in reality he had only been given a black eye and possibly a broken nose.

“Stop-stop, I surrender…” the man squealed pitifully.

Joe looked up to see the streets slightly less chaotic, his friends and other bold Americans on top of the other four darkly clothed terrorists. He then suddenly noticed that there were several other pissed and malicious Americans standing near him, ready to assist in teaching this terrorist a lesson.

It was soon after that they heard the sirens, the Calvary was arriving, not that they needed them now; the captured men would stay still, knowing that their lives depended on it.

The burning businesses filled the air with smoke, the fire engines now pulling near the street. The firemen jumping off their red beasts and going straight to work, gliding water hoses across the street, charging into the buildings.

The police swarmed the street, the ones just arriving at first unsure of who was friend and foe, but that quickly was solved when the man, who was under the strong grip of one of Joe’s friends, spit at the police man and cursed America.

The policeman who had been spit at, and probably all of the fellow officers, privately were proud and delighted that fellow Americans had beat the tar out of the terrorists, but slightly disappointed that they had not partaken in it.

\- - -

Jed was receiving reports from all across America. Hearing that in multiple locations pipe bombs had been thrown into businesses and other public places.

New York, Denver, Austin, Chicago, Jacksonville, and a few others.

They had hit city streets, filled with businesses and popular places, Banks, restaurants, and even some drive-throughs. 

“The National Guard has been deployed sir, as you have ordered, as well as the FBI,” a General informed Jed, Jed also having a phone on his ear.

“What information do you have at this time?” Jed asked, the general at first who he was talking to until he nodded and replied, “Good, keep me posted…”

Jed then gave his total attention to the men before him, standing in front of the grand desk.

“CJ, is the press ready?” he asked.  
“When are they not, sir?” she replied.  
“Good, I’ll make my statement in a little while.”  
“Mr. President, the FBI are on the phone,” Margaret told him, peaking in.

Jed picked it up, dreading what he might hear.

“Sir, just wanted to inform you we have many of the terrorists in custody…” the man informed him happily on the other end. 

“Already?” Jed asked, surprised.

“Yes Mr. President, evidently many civilians had taken them down, despite the chaos that was said to be giving the terrorist possible cover.”

All Jed could do was smile.

“Thank you, Agent Casper.”  
“Your welcome sir.”

\- - -

Jed stepped up to the podium, cameras clicking away, and all eyes on him.

“We have confirmed that the Order is responsible for this cowardly attack. But I am proud to report that America is standing strong. These cowards did not expect that America would respond in the way she has; they were not expecting common looking people to rise to their challenge, and take them down.

“As of right now we have in custody 32 terrorists, and it was all because of Americans who were not about to allow this act to go unpunished. We are still unsure of the amount of damage, but the authorities have things under control. 

“The National Guard is already in action, and the FBI are continuing their investigation. We are going to increase security abroad by using Reservists, and possibly using trained volunteers, until this problem has been permanently uprooted.”

He paused and smiled, looking into the center camera. His face showing the emotions of Respect and Admiration, no doubt being given to the American people. 

“My fellow Americans, you are the Heroes…”

They watched in awe of the man before them depart, whose eyes were sparkling in complete power, and glowing with immeasurable resolve, his stride showing he was just getting started, and that he was more than ready to work. 

\- - -

Jed was now sitting in the residence, watching CNN. 

He was grateful that there had been no casualties, though there had been several serious injuries, including major burns, smoke inhalation, and injuries caused by shrapnel.

Abbey entered, Tim following her with the First couple’s dinner.

“Jed.”

Jed turned to Abbey.

“Are you going to stare at me or are you going to eat?” she asked, as Tim placed the tray down and departed.

“It’s impossible not to,” he stated, smiling.

She smiled back, now sitting next to him.

“I think I am going to make a visit to some of the places hit. I should have done it earlier, but with Ron and the hyped up paranoia…”

“Jed, you have given the nation so much, you don’t need to do this, they know how much you love them…” but she knew what she was saying would do no good, Jed had already made up his mind, but she could still try…

“I think I should make a stop at a few of them, the ones hit the worst…”

“Alright Jed, but you’re telling Ron. You know he is not going to like this…” she warned.

“Hasn’t stopped me much before,” he replied, stabbing at his pork chop.

“No one can stop you Jed, you are a force of nature…” she whispered in his ear before kissing his neck.

He immediately deserted his pork chop, suddenly hungry for something else…


	7. Active Threat - Part 7

Jed woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and relaxed, his arm around Abbey. 

“Hey.”   
“Hey,” they whispered to each other, Jed kissing her forehead.

They just laid there for a while enjoying each other’s embrace, well, until a knock came at the door.

“Coming…” Jed shouted, getting up.

He put on a robe, Abbey stepping into the bathroom before Jed opened the door.

“Hey, Charlie,” Jed replied, Charlie immediately noticing Jed’s happy energy.  
“Good morning, sir…Leo is waiting for you with the FBI.”  
“I’ll be there in twenty…” Jed told him.  
“Yes, sir.” Charlie then left, allowing Jed to get ready.

\- - -

Jed entered the Oval Office, Leo, and some FBI agents with him. 

“What have we got?” Jed asked.

“We have gotten word from the Venezuelan government; apparently there have been more threats focused there in their region, as well as their neighboring nations who had expressed their condolences to us after the recent attacks,” one of the agents began.

“There has also been reports of sightings of a few of the terrorists at a few gas stations and rest stops in a couple of states, but we can’t be sure…” another stated.

“Where?” Jed asked.

“Two in the state of New Mexico, and around three in Texas. We cannot be sure, but it appears that they are moving north. We are assuming they may be preparing for another attack.”

“Why haven’t they been caught?” Jed asked.

“The sightings were reported after we posted photos of the terrorists that we had suspected were part of the attacks in Venezuela a while ago. It appears, sir, that they got into the nation some how. The witnesses told agents that they had seen them just hours before we posted the photos last night.”

“Do we have any idea where they are headed?” Jed asked.  
“Not at this time, sir.”  
“Alright, thanks,” he nodded, letting them know they were done. 

“Mr. President,” Leo spoke, after the FBI had left. “Did I hear that you want to take a trip?” he asked.

“Who told?” Jed asked, before he himself answered, “Abbey.”

“No, I just figured you might…” he replied while amazingly keeping a straight face at seeing Jed’s ‘yeah-right’ expression.

“What do you think?” Jed asked.

“I think I am going to be on the other side of the West Wing when you inform Ron…” he started, before getting serious. “Do you think it is wise?” 

“Probably not, but it is the right thing to do. The American people need to know that I am involved, getting my hands dirty. They should see their leader in with them, so that they will know I am not just seeing the problem on a television screen miles away, or reading it off of a file. I must see it first hand, for that is the only way to truly confront it. That is how the Great have made history, by confronting the problem and getting close and personal.” 

Leo could see there would be no way of talking the president out of this one, so he just accepted it.

“Would you like me to get Ron?” Leo finally asked.

Jed nodded.

\- - -

When Ron had gotten the message that Jed wanted to talk to him he instantly didn’t like the sound of it. And when Jed spoke to Agent Jacobs and him, he liked it even less.

“Sir, there is no guarantee that we could protect you, I mean, some of the places hit are really damaged pretty bad, there are just too many risk factors…”

“Ron, that is one reason why I am determined to go. How can I expect the American people to stand together when I am not one among them? How can I continue to encourage the American people to keep an eye out for those who would want to cause us harm when I myself have not seen first hand the damage that they have caused? How can I lead from behind a desk when I have not come face to face with the people who have stepped in front of the enemy and stopped them? I will not stand idly by, handing out orders when I do not truly know the terror that the People have endured.”

Ron and Agent Jacobs simply stood there for a moment, and then Ron spoke.

“We will organize the security right away. When do you wish to go?” he asked, Jacobs silent, in awe at the energy of Bartlet.

“As soon as possible. I want to first see New York.”  
“Where else?”  
“Chicago, Denver, Jacksonville, and Austin, for they were the places hit the worst.”  
“Alright sir,” both agents turning to leave.  
“Ron.” Ron turned back to Jed.

“Thanks.” Ron simply nodded, not quite understanding how Jed was the man he was, but simply glad that he was.

\- - -

“President Bartlet will be leaving later today to New York, from there he will visit some of the other locations that have been hit. We will keep you all informed of the details. I’ll see some of you on the plane I am sure. Thank you.” CJ told reporters, quick and to the point.

Right now she needed to get packed, and make certain everything was in order.

\- - -

Jed and Abbey entered Air Force One. Agent Jacobs and Tim the cook were also on the flight, as was Leo, Charlie, CJ, and Ron.

Ron had already begun briefing the President on the security precautions, as well as procedures and how they were going to arrive and where they were going to stay.

“Ron, is that really necessary?” Jed asked, trying to ignore, at the corner of his eye, his wife glaring at him.

“Sir, they had tried to assassinate the Venezuelan President, so I think a bullet proof vest is the least that you shall agree to…” Ron answered, not backing down from a precaution he was going to make sure the president was going to do, even if he would have to pin Jed down and force the vest on him.

Jed slightly slouched, knowing Ron was going to back down as much as he had on the idea of not going. He also thought he had seen, and heard, a threatening response from Ron, and decided not to push it.

“Fine,” he replied, not liking the idea of wearing the bulky, hot, and uncomfortable vest, but realizing if Ron could have his way, he would have Jed travel in an armored tank.

“You are going to wear it the whole time we are on the ground, sir.” Ron clarified.  
“Are you going to make me wear a helmet too?” Jed retorted.

“If I had everything my way sir… I think you know the answer to that question,” Ron replied.

“Is that all?” Jed asked.  
“Yes, sir.” Jed then dismissed them as Charlie entered.  
“We will be landing within the hour, sir.”  
“Thanks, Charlie.”

It was now 1:20 pm eastern time.


	8. Active Threat - Part 8

Jed came to a stop near where Agent Jacobs was sitting, Jacobs stood up.

“Enjoying the flight, sir?” he asked.  
“Yes, could I join you?” Jed asked, seeing an empty seat beside him.  
“Of course, sir,” Jacobs replied, unable to hide the nervousness from his voice.

“You are going to be with me everywhere I go right?” Jed asked, though he already knew he was.

“Yes, Sir,” both now sitting down.

“Where are you from Lee?” Jed asked, barely suppressing the smile at seeing Jacobs’ surprised face because the President had remembered his name.

“Uh, Alaska sir.”

“Ah, so you’re used to the cold?” Jed asked, hopeful that he had finally found somebody who had a high ‘immunity’ to cold weather.

“Yes sir, have snowball fights whenever I get the chance.”

“We should have one at the White House the next time it snows…” Jed replied, smiling. “We could split the secret service in two and have a little war…”

Jacobs couldn’t help but smile too, picturing the Leader of the Free World chucking a compacted snowball at one of the secret service agents.

“As long as I am on your team, sir,” Jacobs continued, finding it now a lot easier to have a conversation with ‘the Man’.

“Of course.”

Just then the pilot came over the intercom, announcing they would now be landing.  
\- - -

Jed and Abbey came to a stop at one of the blocks, the sight of smoke very near, and the smell of it even closer.

“This way, Mr. President,” a policeman said, as they began down the obviously destroyed New York street.

The fires were all out; though smoke continued to leak from the buildings. Several tents along the street had been constructed for refreshments and First Aid, as well as for command posts.

The National Guard was already there, and had secured the streets, and were now patrolling, as well as helping in the clean up. FBI agents were also scattered in the scene, evidence bags in many of their hands. 

The street was relatively clear, though on the sidewalks was broken glass and some debris.

“Mr. President, this is Dan Von, Chief of Firehouse 43,” a man proudly introduced.

Jed shook his hand, clearly not caring that Dan’s hand was covered in soot as he gave this startled man a respectful nod.

“Thank you, sir,” the Fire Chief stammered.

They continued along the street, the windows above having been blasted out because of the intense explosions. Jed came to a stop at the next tent. This tent was the biggest, and had several people taking a deserved rest in its shade; however, that quickly changed when they realized who was smiling proudly at them.

They all stood up as Jed and his wife progressed towards them, Jed shaking hands as he continued in.

“It is an Honor sir, to be shaking your hand,” one of them said.  
“No, the honor is mine,” he replied, giving the man’s hand a squeeze.

“Mr. President, here are some of the people who caught the men who did this…” a worker informed him, as they came upon a group of perfectly average looking people.

There were about eight people to which the worker was referring to, all of them in shock at being in the presence of the most powerful man in the world. Three couldn’t have been older than twenty, and one was definitely over sixty. 

“I believe I am not alone when I say, Thank You…” Jed began, as he shook each of their hands.

“Just doing what any other American would do sir, protect America,” one of them told him before a person quietly informed Jed that it was near time to go to the hospital.

Jed then gave one last look at them all before going on.

\- - -

The hospital doors opened as Jed and his entourage came up the path to the Hospital. The security was extremely high, even before Jed had decided to make an appearance, there were snipers positioned around the area, in case a terrorist tried to target the hospital. 

Jed and his wife entered the hospital side by side, Jacobs right behind, Charlie not far beyond. Jed greeted the doctor that was waiting for him at the front.

“Good afternoon, sir,” the doctor said, giving Jed a slightly nervous hand shake.   
“How many patients were brought here?” Jed asked.

“About fifty. Most with lacerations and minor burns. They are in the South Wing of the Hospital.”

“Lead on, Dr. Neal,” Jed replied, having seen his name tag. 

Many of the injuries, to Jed’s relief, were secondary and not life threatening.  
Though, regretfully, not all of them were that way.

Jed and his wife were led into a room with four or so patients, two of them had injuries that needed special attention, though not exceedingly essential, while the others were not so lucky.

By each of the beds were a few family members, stunned to notice who had suddenly entered the room.

Jed made a firm, yet gentle, motion with his hand meaning not to rise. They complied, torn between gratitude and sadness, -what a horrible circumstance to be meeting the president.-

Jed continued in alone, his wife waiting outside, knowing how compact hospital rooms can get. Most of Jed’s group had also followed suit, allowing the president some room with the families.

Jed came to a stop beside one of the beds, taking the hand of the young man laying in the bed, half of him being wrapped with white gaze, blood appearing through the areas of most damage.

Jed quickly learned what had happened, listening to the near hysterical woman.

Her son, who now lay on the bed before her, was an employee at one of the stores along the street that had been hit. He had been helping a customer when the store window was broken by a six inch long pipe. I pipe rolled to his feet, between the customer and himself, in a split second decision this young man picked it up and chucked it to the back of the store, knowing no one was back there, since he was with the last customer, and all of the other employees were gone, or were cleaning up in the front.

He was obviously closest to the blast, and as a result had sustained severe burns to the left side of his body, had gained a fractured arm, a gash on the side of his face, and a slight bad concussion.

A fellow employee had pulled him out, as the store began to be consumed by fire and smoke.

“Mr. President?” the boy asked, uncertain, his eyes just now focusing on the mildly recognizable face above him. Jed nodded.

“What’s your name?” Jed asked, smiling after receiving a hand squeeze from the kid.   
“Will Quincy,” he answered.  
“Anything I can do for you?” Jed asked, leaning close to him. 

The young man smiled the best he could.

“Yes, sir; sign my cast?” he replied, giving a glance at his left arm.   
“Be happy to…”

\- - -

It was some time later, after they had visited three more hospitals, when they were again back on Air Force One; headed to the next city, the next destroyed street, the next packed hospital.

It seemed like no time when they landed in Jacksonville, and found themselves again in the surreal atmosphere of a place bordering a scene thought only to exist in third world counties, or in counties entangled by years of war. But it was not; it was here, within their county, on their lands, in their streets, among their children, family, and friends, intruding on their very way of life.

Jed could not help feel the anger rising within him higher every time he saw another effect of the attack. But he also could not help, nor wished to, the pride that was growing with each tale of heroism carried out by everyday Americans. 

A man charging into a burning building that was holding a trapped person, and then somehow retrieving them.

A couple stopping one of the terrorists, the wife bashing him over the head with her purse, as the husband tackled him to the ground.

A family, made up of four teenagers and a grandfather, helping to carry the injured out of a restaurant. 

And the list just went on and on.

The day quickly ended, their trip to Austin, Chicago, and Denver, waiting for tomorrow. They would rest on Air Force One, flying to Austin, where they would wait until 8 am to begin another day.


	9. Active Threat - Part 9

Jed woke with a start at hearing the phone ring right by him. He was sleeping on Air Force One, as everyone else was, having landed in Austin a few hours prior. It was decided that they all stay on Air Force One until it was time for them to go. It was easier and safer than finding and securing a hotel that could house the president and all of the other people that accompanied him. Besides, they would just be ‘parked’ for a couple hours anyway, no point in troubling a hotel, and wasting all that time, just to sleep in a bed for not even five hours.

Jed picked up the phone, glancing at the clock that read: 4:17 am.

“Mr. President, sorry to wake you sir, but this is Agent Casper of the FBI. We have just gotten word from the President of Venezuela…” he paused, not sure if Jed was awake enough to understand what he was saying.

Jed immediately sat up, Abbey barely stirred in the recliner feet away.

“Yes…what did he say? Riots again?” Jed asked.  
“They have captured Agustin Alfonso.”

“What!? That’s Great! Any of his followers?” Jed continued, just realizing he had raised his voice when he had not meant to.

“They’ve scattered sir. Appears they were not as loyal as Alfonso thought they were.”

“They never are. Tell President Chavez that I will call him later, and I hope our two countries can celebrate this victory together.”

“Very good, sir. Have a good rest sir.”  
“Good night, uh morning.”

Jed hung up the phone when he heard the click from the other end, and looked towards Abbey. She was now awake; looking at him, wondering what news he had just received.

“Alfonso has just been captured by the Venezuelan government, looks like the Order is crumbling as I speak.” 

He then laid back down, hoping he would get a few more hours of sleep.

\- - -

Jed, Abbey, Charlie, and Jacobs entered the limo that would take them to the street hit in Austin. They had been warned about how the buildings had suffered dangerous structural damage, and that it was mandatory that all wear hard hats.

The moment they came upon the street there was no question about which areas had the worst problems. Brick and glass had been swept to one side, and Jed could not find a single window that had survived.

“Mr. President, this is the man in charge of the clean up,” a lady introduced, stepping aside.

Jed shook the man’s hand before they followed him to the command post that had been organized just outside one of the un-hit buildings where most of the workers were.

\- - -

The day continued the same as yesterday, shaking hands, and expressing thanks, but that changed when they we about to leave the hospital.

CJ went beside Jed, and handed him a cell, whispering, “they said it’s urgent…”

Jed took it and placed it on his ear as they continued to the exit.

“Mr. President, the Venezuelan Ambassador has been assassinated…” an agent reported over the phone.

“When? How?”

“A few minutes ago, by a follower of the Order…he shot at him as he shouted, ‘Free Agustin Alfonso! Or Suffer more!’ after he fired he was shot down by their security…”

“Is President Chavez alright?” Jed asked, getting into the limo.

“He is in a secure location, within the protection of his nation, which right now appears alright.”

“Ok, any news about any other movements of the Order?” Jed continued, the limo driving to the airport.

“This recent occurrence definitely indicates that some are still willing to follow the orders of Alfonso…” Jed knew where he was getting at.

“So they may be targeting me,” Jed replied, already knowing it was ridiculous to say otherwise, they had said they were in their letter, but now they not only had the guts to do it, they had the anger. 

The agent didn’t reply; he didn’t need to.

“Is that all of the details you’ve got for me?” Jed asked, feeling Abbey, Leo, Charlie, and Ron staring at him.

“Yes it is, sir.”

“Alright, thanks.” Jed handed the phone back to CJ who was doing a good job not looking curious, there’s a first time for everything.

“Mr. President, I think it would be the best course of action if you shorten your trip…” Ron suddenly said.

“Ron, I am not going to shorten my trip,” Jed replied firmly.

“Sir, perhaps a detour, wait until going to Denver or Chicago, at least until things have quieted down…the terrorists are furious that their leader has been captured…”

“Ron, I don’t think a detour is going to allow for them to cool down.”

“Then the detour will allow for more security to be set up…more time to catch the rest of the Order members…”

“Jed, I think Ron is right. You can’t do this, if something were to happen to you…” Abbey began, her eyes drilling into her husband, hoping that would reach him.

Jed was quiet for a time, thinking.

“Where were the other places hit?” Jed finally spoke up.

Charlie was the first to respond, the first to understand what Jed wanted. “Amarillo.”

Ron then realized what Jed was proposing. It wasn’t exactly what Ron had wanted, but at least it wasn’t a major city like Chicago or Denver.

“We can go there, it’s not out of the way, and besides, it hasn’t been announced that I will be coming, and I like surprising people.” Jed couldn’t help the fact that he was looking like a child who had just found a new toy store.

Ron nodded.

“But I still want to go to the other scheduled ones today…” Jed continued.  
“Sir, it is still a matter of time…” Leo added.

“I don’t want to skip over any major cities that were hit, it’s bad enough already I can’t get to all of the places that were…” Jed began.

“Then I could visit at the hospital, you could visit the streets, and if there’s time, you will go to the hospital,” Abbey suggested, trying to compromise. “That should give enough time to increase security in the other cities, and enough time to visit Amarillo.”

“We can arrange that sir,” Ron answered.

Then Ron looked hard at Jed, Abbey was suddenly nervous, what was wrong?

Jed just sat there, wondering the same thing.

“Sir, are you wearing your vest?” he asked, his voice simply asking, but his face looking suspicious.

“Yeah…” 

Ron didn’t look so sure.

Abbey - m a d e - sure.

“Hey!” Jed nearly shouted as Abbey’s hands began unzipping his windbreaker.

Abbey then suddenly stopped at having felt the firm hard vest just under the buttoned shirt that was under the windbreaker. Abbey looked relieved, so did Ron.

“You see? I’m not a complete idiot,” Jed replied, looking at all of their expressions, Charlie’s and CJ’s unreadable.

“And to think you didn’t trust me…I’ve been shot once mind you, I know how it feels, and I know that this vest will help prevent that feeling again.”

“Sir,” Ron began, feeling horrible that he thought Jed wasn’t wearing a vest, Jed’s broad body somehow made it appear that he wasn’t.

“Ron, don’t apologize, you were making sure he was doing what would keep him safe, and it was just lucky for him that this time he did,” Abbey replied, no doubt she would have taught him a lesson.

“When will we arrive in Amarillo?” Jed asked, happy to change the subject.  
“Probably in an hour, sir.” Ron replied, happy as well that the subject had been changed.

\- - -

They entered Air Force One moments later, and headed towards Amarillo.

“Exactly how much damage was caused there?” Jed asked Leo, who was sitting next to him.

“Mainly broken windows, sir.”  
“Injuries?” Jed asked.

“I am not sure, but they are probably similar to the ones we have already come across, but the number injured should not be far less.”

“That’s good. What is the estimate on that?”

“They are still calculating, but I’m sure it is near a thousand across the nation, everything from smoke inhalation, to serious burns…”

Jed nodded, remembering the countless people he quietly prayed for, as well as openly prayed for, that occurrence, playing back in his mind…

“Sir, you didn’t need to come…my brother and I will be fine…” a man replied, laying on one of the beds along the wall, his brother sitting in the chair next to him, his arm in a sling. The brother in the bed had large cuts on his face and a deep one on his forehead that called for the whole forehead to be wrapped. His left arm was gently wrapped in gaze, and rested across his chest.

“I wanted to,” Jed replied, pulling up a chair opposite his brother. “Anything you would like for me to do, I can be pretty persuasive if I need to be…”

The brothers smiled.

“Can you make sure they give us real food?” the brother in the chair asked jokingly.

“I could try…”

“Sir…this might seem…” he couldn’t find the words, and really didn’t much energy to talk much, but he went on despite of it. “Me and my brother shouldn’t have made it out, it was a miracle that we did, I was just wondering…would you say a prayer with us, thanking God that we did?”

Jed then remembered nodding, taking hold of the man’s right hand and reaching over the bed to grab hold of the brother’s, before saying a prayer. It was nothing grand, simply what needed to be said, and that was more than enough.

Jed left the brothers with two handshakes and a nod, as well as happy tearful eyes all around. 

\- - -

Air Force One landed, the entourage of limos waiting for them to pile in and head inside the city of Amarillo.

Mike Green was a Chief Fireman; he was one of the first at the scene two nights ago. It had been a long time since he had seen that much fire in such a small block of space. He was now helping to coordinate the clean up of the street that had been assaulted by no less that ten pipe bombs.

He had just finished telling some of the volunteers that they could sweep up some glass on the side walks when he heard sirens. 

Lots of Sirens.

There was no doubt that they were headed their way.

Most of the FBI had already left, having gathered the pipe bomb fragments and most of the evidence, if not all of it. The National Reservists had calmed and still patrolled the area, though the police were still on high alert.

“Henry, what’s going on?” Mike asked the chief of police, as the man progressed towards him, a smile on his face.

“The President is coming…”

Just then Mike saw the police cars and limos driving passed, until they stopped, the near to the middle limo on the corner of the intersection. 

He then saw Jed as well as Charlie and several agents step out of the limo, walk across the street onto the intersection and side that joined onto the street Mike was at.

Jed made it to him in no time, a smile on his face.

“Mr. President…” Mike stuttered, just able to keep his hand steady.

“Hello,” he replied. “Sorry to be meeting under these circumstances…” Jed continued, giving the fire chief’s hand a squeeze.

“Yes, sir.”

The street was a four lane street. On either side there were wide side walks to allow for many people to get to and from shops and restaurants. It didn’t take long for the word to spread that the President was on the street, and rumor also had it that the First Lady was making her visit at the Hospital at the same time.

The police had everything relatively secure, though not to Ron’s exact liking, it was still alright. Besides, Ron had of course made his own perimeter with his agents, though any precautions at all seemed unneeded for the people seemed friendly enough.

“So eleven pipe bombs had been used?” Jed asked an FBI agent that was near, as they continued down the battered street.

“That is how much we found for sure, we still need to examine other evidence though…”

Jed nodded, coming to a blackened gutted out building.

“What was this store?” Jed asked the Fire Chief.

“The Bread Store, ‘Little Dimple’s Dough’,” he answered. “That was the store that got it the worst…talk about toasted…” 

“You were the first on the scene?” Jed asked.

“The first one in uniform, sir. Some of my friends were down here during the attack. One of them captured one of them with the help of a lady…would you like to meet them sir?”

“Yes, I would…” Mike then led Jed, Charlie, and Agents Jacobs into one of the buildings that had received almost no damage. Within there were women fixing lunches and handing out refreshments, as well as men resting. 

Abbey was of course visiting the people in the somewhat near hospital, the hospital where most of the victims went, and Jed had ordered Ron to accompany her, Ron obliged, making Jacobs in charge when it came to the president.

“Sir, this is Leeann Butters, and my friend Jake Reed, they’re the ones that caught one of them…”

Leeann was a small, short, elderly, Japanese lady. Jake was a huge man that rivaled even Curtis.

He shook their hands after surprising everyone when he entered.

“I hear you two stopped one of the men responsible.” Jed spoke, Leeann blushed.

“Leeann did most of the work sir, that man didn’t see what hit him…” Jake said, making Leeann blush even more.

“What hit him?” Jed asked.  
“Her purse…”

Jed smiled.

“The best weapon, discreet, and easy to use,” Jed responded. “So where did you come in?”

“Oh, I sort of had to save him from her…”

Jed continued meeting the workers, loosing all track of time, all along the way Charlie informing him that their time was getting short.

“Sir, I don’t think you will have time to visit the hospital…we have been here for over an hour, when we were supposed to be over there a half an hour ago.”

“Mr. President,” Jacobs replied, his hand on his ear. “Ron is now getting ready to take the First Lady to Air Force One, sir. If we are to get to the other cities, we should go soon.”

“Alright, I suppose we need to leave…” Jed agreed.

They had done a lot, had met all of the people there, and had shaken a lot of hands. The people were grateful that he had come out and people from all over the city were now along the city streets, just hoping that they could catch a glimpse of the President.

Jed stopped at the side of the limo, Charlie standing beside him by the back wheel. Jacobs reached over and opened the car door, Jed turned to the people to give them one last wave before he returned to Air Force One to continue on to Denver.

The people were ecstatic; rope lines having been constructed moments after Jed had arrived and they were now crammed full of people, all waving and cheering from across the street in clear view of the President. 

Jed placed his right hand on the door, opened by Jacobs, and was about to wave with his left when suddenly all went wrong. 

It was unreal; it was as if it was going frame by frame, watching it on a movie screen.

A shout of declaration boomed over the crowd, declaring, “Free Agustin Alfonso!”

What was said afterwards was drowned out by something so loud and continuous, it was as if it was a series of ‘pops’…for that was exactly what it was…

The next thing Jed felt was Charlie whamming him hard into the car, severe pressure on his chest, a burning pain on the side of his neck, and then his head bouncing off of the long back seat as his body continued to slide in. 

Soon after he felt increased weight on his chest, as if there was another person on him. 

There was a WHAM of being propelled in;   
SLAM of the limo door;   
TING-TING-TING of something hard hitting metal;   
TFF-TFF-TFF of something hitting the limo windows;   
BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG of agent guns;   
then SCHREEEEEE of wheels attempting to get traction.

Then Jed felt the limo move so fast he felt himself being pushed slightly into the back rest, just as he realized an odd wet sensation near his face.


	10. Active Threat - Part 10

Previously:

Soon after he felt increased weight on his chest, as if there was another person on him. 

There was a WHAM of being propelled in;   
SLAM of the limo door;   
TING-TING-TING of something hard hitting metal;   
TFF-TFF-TFF of something hitting the limo windows;   
BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG of agent guns;   
then SCHREEEEEE of wheels attempting to get traction 

Then Jed felt the limo move so fast he felt himself being pushed slightly into the back rest, just as he realized an odd wet sensation near his face.

\- - -

[Charlie]

At the corner of Charlie’s eye he saw a flash of red, just as his ears registered gun fire. He saw Jed’s frame get pushed back slightly as suddenly the rest of his peripheral vision went red.

Charlie felt something hit his face, something warm and wet.   
He didn’t have time to think, he needed to get the president in the limo, and now.  
He turned and whammed Jed in, somehow getting both his and Jed’s forms all the way in. 

All the while gunfire, and screams.

The next thing he knew was someone landing on top of him, no doubt throwing themselves on top to protect the one beneath. Charlie felt the limo door slam, nearly on his feet, and he distinctly remembers something hitting the window…good thing it’s bulletproof.

Charlie was afraid to open his eyes as he felt to limo speed off, and when he did, he wished he hadn’t.

‘Oh, Gawd…’

He opened them to find Jed, looking up at him, half of his face covered in blood, and the backseat rest covered in it as well. He didn’t need to look far to see the source…

Instinctively Charlie whipped his hand out and firmly placed it over the large gash at the left side of Jed’s neck. The warm life giving substance seemed to somehow weave itself around his fingers, so Charlie tightened as much as he dared. 

The form on top of him slid off, his knees no doubt touching the floor of the limo; Charlie quickly followed suit, but kept his hand firmly planted on Jed’s neck. Charlie, knowing he needed to not only support Jed’s head for the movement on the road, but to also to assist in stopping the bleeding, took his other hand and placed it on the other side of Jed’s face. Jed’s left hand then moved, automatically bringing it up, placing it tightly over Charlie’s hand that was placed over the gash.

Charlie couldn’t help but glance back at Jed’s chest, suddenly realizing the man that had landed on him was Agent Jacobs. Charlie looked in horror to find three holes in Jed’s windbreaker jacket, one over his heart, another diagonally from his sternum, and the other a couple inches to the left of the old Rossyln scar. 

“Char---” Jed choked, not able to talk right, from the pressure on his neck to the pain in his chest.

“Sir, don’t talk, we’re going to the hospital…” Charlie then looked to Jacobs, “How far?” he asked.

“Ten minutes…”

Charlie looked back at Jed when he felt Jed’s right arm grab onto his left shoulder.

“Yo’--k?” Jed stammered, fear in his voice, seeing Charlie covered in blood, and seeing at the corner of his eye the seat covered in it as well.

“Yes, I’m fine…” he got out as they hit a bump on the road, Jed cringing, shutting his eyes tight and gripping even tighter at Charlie’s shoulder and hand.

“Sir, look at me…” Charlie nearly yelled, feeling Jed beginning to shake. Jed opened his eyes, hearing Charlie’s alarm.

“Sir, you are going into shock…” Jacobs began to talk; already opening up Jed’s buttoned up shirt. 

Jed’s legs were moving, as if trying to get comfortable, when in actuality it was just him trying to keep his mind off the dull pain.

“Sir, stay still…” Jacobs ordered, suddenly pausing and lifting Jed’s legs up on the armrest to help slow shock. Jed tried to oblige, suddenly realizing he was cold.

“Ho’—b’d?” Jed asked, looking Charlie in the eyes.

Charlie looked to Jed’s chest, finding that Jacobs was now just un-velcroing the vest; he could swear the three holes were steaming.

He watched as Jacobs lifted the vest up to one side, opening it like a book up from Jed’s chest to the back of the chair, the indentions of the bullets could be seen on the underside. Jacobs then flipped out his pocket knife and resourcefully sliced its edge across Jed’s undershirt, so that he could see any possible damage underneath. 

“Charlie--my--si,” Jed suddenly groaned, feeling Jacobs’ hand begin to examine him.

“What sir? Where’s it hurt? Your side?” Charlie asked, seeing, very quickly, Jed’s face was loosing pigment.

Jed barely got out a nod.

“Sir, just hang on, we are almost there…sir, SIR!” Charlie was feeling Jed beginning to go slack; Jed’s hand on his shoulder was now slowly sliding down his arm.

‘Please don’t die on me!’ Charlie prayed, tears in his eyes.

Jed’s eyes somehow stayed relatively focused, but he was loosing it, nearly just as quickly as his hand was going down Charlie’s arm.

Charlie could see Jed’s breathing beginning to slow, his face all but white, and feel his hand limp over his right.

Charlie looked back at Jacobs for a moment and then looked back at Jed, now no doubt that he was in shock.

Charlie glanced out the window, and saw to his relief the hospital.

\- - - 

[Jacobs]

Jacobs felt the door slam shut and the limo begin to roll, and that was all he needed to tell him to get up and access the situation, though he already knew the president had been hit, he had seen it with his own eyes.

Bullets seemed to run up his chest, and then one hit his neck…

Jacobs then saw Charlie push him in, Jacobs then followed, the other agents swarming, dashing in between where the bullets were coming from and their target.

When Jacobs got off of Charlie he found that his eyes had not tricked him, Jed had been hit, and hit bad.

Jacobs was glad that Charlie was with him, at least Charlie could slow the bleeding while he made sure there was no other injuries.

‘Ten minutes to the hospital, crap…’ was his first thought, finding three holes before him.

He heard Jed and Charlie talking; saw Jed’s arm reach up and grab hold of Charlie, as he then heard Charlie ask, “How far?”

He answered automatically, already passed the jacket.

It was obvious that the man across the long seat was going into shock, for the body was now shaking slightly.

“Sir, you are going into shock…” Jacobs spoke, trying his hardest not to let his voice shake.

Jacobs then realized Jed was moving his legs, and so he said, “Sir, stay still…” not intending to make it sound like an order, but doing so anyways. 

Jacobs was in protector mode, lifting Jed’s legs up to the arm rest before continuing on his chest.

Jacobs trying not to gasp once he had cut the shirt open. He found that the places that had nearly gotten a bullet in them were already beginning to bruise, within reason, but the side of the President, the bullet near the sternum, had done internal damage. 

He felt the president recoil at his touch to his ribs; yes, a cracked rib at least…  
He couldn’t make out what Charlie was saying, just that he was panicking…  
And then he looked up and saw why.

The president was going whiter by the second, his grip on Charlie was fading, and so were his eyes.

Jacobs then saw Charlie look to him, just as they felt the limo turn to the hospital…

\- - -

[Jed]

Jed found himself looking up at Charlie, who looked scared out of his wits.

He then felt Charlie’s hand at his neck, the color red all that he could see on the back cushion to his left.

‘Oh no, who’s been hit?’ Jed asked himself.

Jed suddenly felt the weight lift from his chest, but the pain was still there.

“Char---” Jed choked, finding he couldn’t get the air or the energy.

“Sir, don’t talk, we’re going to the hospital…” he heard Charlie who then looked to someone he couldn’t really see, “How far?”

“Ten minutes…” he heard someone reply, maybe Jacobs?

Jed then grabbed Charlie’s shoulder with his right hand, needing his attention, having realized there was blood all over the side of the kid’s face.

“Yo’--k?” Jed heard himself ask, wondering why he sounded the way he did.

“Yes, I’m fine…” 

Jed then felt severe pain shoot up along his side, the limo having hit a bump; he couldn’t help but squeeze the things he was holding onto.

He then heard Charlie’s voice say forcefully, “Sir, look at me…” 

Was he shaking? He wasn’t meaning to…  
He opened his eyes; the fear in Charlie’s voice was nearly painful.

“Sir, you are going into shock…”   
‘There’s that voice again…telling me things I could have told it…’ Jed couldn’t help but think.

“Sir, stay still…” Jed heard a demanding voice.  
‘Sorry, didn’t know I wasn’t…I’m cold…’

“Ho’—b’d?” Jed suddenly asked, finding Charlie’s eyes.

Jed watched Charlie look to something, and then he felt a stabbing pain.  
“Charlie--my--si,” Jed groaned, feeling someone’s hand at his side.

“What sir? Where’s it hurt? Your side?” Jed heard Charlie ask, as he was suddenly feeling dizzy.

Jed tried to nod.

“Sir, just hang on, we are almost there…”  
The voice was sounding distant…  
“s i r…s i r…”

Jed couldn’t stop himself; he was feeling himself drifting off.  
‘Whoa, don’t like that…’

He somehow made himself focus onto Charlie’s voice, focus on his face, but even that was going…his hand sliding down Charlie’s arm…

Jed wasn’t even sure now if he was breathing…

The next thing he felt was his body shifting to one side, the limo turning hard…


	11. Active Threat - Part 11

The hospital was saying good bye to the First Lady in front of the hospital when Ron got the call.

Ron seized Abbey’s arm, halting her movement towards the limo immediately. She turned to find his other hand on his ear, listening.

“What is it?” Abbey asked desperately.

“There are shots being fired…” Ron told her, just as people that were within the hospital watched on screen the live coverage…

Ron entered the hospital again glancing at the TV to find an agent, who he immediately identified as Jacobs, flying into the limo, no doubt pushing at least one person in, the door being slammed shut, as black suits suddenly got in the way, guns aimed, and firing. They all watched in horror as bullets continued to be exchanged, hitting the limo side frame and two hitting the window, but luckily not shattering through.

Ron went right into action. The other agents running to secure the location and clearing the emergency room.

“Eagle’s ten minutes away!” one agent told them.

Abbey was immediately brought in, the doctors and nurses running about, trying to get everything, that might be needed, ready.

“Has Jed been hit? Has Jed been hit?” Abbey asked.

“We can’t be sure, but they are coming here…” Ron then talked into his radio. “I want a perimeter, and a sniper on each roof!” Ron shouted.

\- - -

Charlie looked up as the limo door was opened, medics and doctors beyond it.

“Hand me the backboard!” a doctor ordered. 

They somehow quickly maneuvered it in, and with the help of Jacobs, tilted Jed up, Charlie’s hand still secured on the gash, and slid the board under his body.

“Charlie, don’t remove your hand… get on…” Jacobs told him, seeing that blood was still trying to pulse around Charlie’s fingers, and despite how Charlie felt that he wasn’t slowing the bleeding, he was.

Charlie climbed up on the board, on top of Jed, his hands holding Jed’s head and neck.

Jacobs showed amazing strength as he guided Jed and Charlie out, allowing the Agents to place Jed and Charlie on the gurney right beyond the limo door.

Jed’s eyes were barely open, mainly looking at Charlie, but they also wandered slightly before snapping back to Charlie’s face. Charlie wasn’t sure if Jed was really seeing anything, just hoped he would hang on.

Charlie lowered himself closer to Jed, while not placing any weight on him, as to allow for the agents and doctors to wheel them into the hospital faster. 

“Sir, stay with me…” Charlie said, unsure now if Jed could hear him, but he said it anyways.

“We’re taking him to the OR now,” Charlie heard a doctor say as they entered the building, everything utter chaos, blood already all over the head of the gurney…

Then he heard Jed’s name being shouted, and suddenly realized…it was Abbey.

Abbey ran up beside the stretcher, grabbing Jed’s hand, the agents and doctors on either side running it to the OR, Abbey running with them.

“JED! …I’m here…I’m here…” she bellowed, squeezing his bloody hand.

Jed’s eyes were now glazed over, his body was limp, and at all appearances, he looked dead…

They quickly entered the OR and lifted the president and Charlie onto the operation table, the doctors were prepped and ready, knowing each second that ticked by meant more and more blood that pumped out of him.

Ron had to intervene, pulling Abbey back and out of the room as the doctors moved in, placing their hand over the gash, allowing Charlie to get off of the gurney, and leave the rest to them.

Charlie backed out, in disbelief of what he was seeing.

The President of the United States, on an operating table, doctor orders shouting back and forth.

\- - -

Charlie was walking in shock, entering the waiting room after a nurse had taken him aside to wash off the blood. Abbey went to him, hugging him, she herself shaking.

They didn’t say anything; there was nothing to be said…

“Charlie…” it was Leo, standing beside CJ, Ron, and Jacobs behind her.  
“Sir…it was…” Charlie stammered, unable to continue.

\- - -

They didn’t even know how long they waited for. Leo had gotten several calls from the White House, telling him that Alfonso was still being held and that more Order members had been captured, within and outside of the country. 

He had also been informed from Ron that the shooter had been killed, but only after emptying his 9mm MP-5, a type of sub machine gun. He had hit the side of the limo, had hit an agent in the shoulder and had hit the limo window a few times as the agents shot him, the crowd quickly dispersing. 

The agent that had been hit arrived about ten minutes after the President, but was reported to fully recover, but whether Jed would, would be another matter.

They did not yet know the extent of the damage, for Jed was still in surgery. Charlie did not need to tell them the details for Jacobs had already done that.

Jacobs told Ron, as calmly as he could, that the President had sustained three hits to the chest, luckily the bulletproof vest had stopped them, but that still hadn’t stopped the sheer force of the hits, and two people landing hard on top of him sure didn’t help. The large gash at the side of the neck was the worst, for obvious reasons, and Jacobs didn’t need to explain further.

It was some time afterwards when a tired doctor walked out, face grave and expressionless.

Everyone stood up, giving him their full attention.

“We have stopped the bleeding at his neck, it appears that the bullet had barely grazed the carotid artery, but with the pressure applied on the drive here, the blood loss was slowed…” he paused. 

He wasn’t done yet.

“The President has lost a great deal of blood, has sustained a cracked rib, along with bruised ribs on his right side…” he looked slightly at Abbey before he continued.

“Because of the amount of blood loss and the location of the wound…we don’t know if he was getting enough oxygen to his brain…”

“What are you telling us?” Leo asked; he was the only one able to speak.

“I am telling you that we don’t know if he will wake up, and if he does, we don’t know the extent of the damage that may have been done from the lack of oxygen.”

The doctor was quiet. 

“Can I see him?” Abbey asked.

“Yes, but I must warn you, we intubated him, because of the swelling that is likely to occur…”

“Take me to him.” She stated. 

\- - -

Abbey entered the large room. It wasn’t quiet exactly; the hum of the machines and such reverberated around the room.

Jed was laying on the bed, intubated, still and pale.  
Abbey went by the bed, pulled up a chair, and took his hand.

“Jed, you come back to me, you wake up. Everything will be alright, Charlie is fine, and so is Jacobs…” she said, pulling the chair closer. The doctor left her quietly as she continued to talk to him, hoping he could hear her...


	12. Active Threat - Part 12

[Jacobs]

Jacobs walked down the hall towards the President’s room. All night Abbey had been by Jed’s side, Leo had been on the phone talking to the White House, and CJ had been talking to the press, telling them of Jed’s injuries.

There was now a vigil outside of the hospital, nearly all of Amarillo, and the surrounding cities were now candles held aloft, and like many people across the nation and the world, they were praying for the president.

Jacobs stopped outside of the room, Ron standing by the door.

“How is he?” Jacobs asked, not knowing if he should ask, but needing to know.

“The doctors don’t know when or if he will wake, we will just have to wait…” Ron replied.

“What’s his condition?” Jacobs asked.

“Critical, but he’s stable…” Ron replied, as a doctor stepped passed them, and entered the room, the door left ajar.

“Mrs. Bartlet…” the doctor replied, coming to a stop by the bed, and looking at Jed’s vital signs.

“Yes?” Abbey asked, not looking up, just looking at Jed.

“The president is stable…you should get some sleep, he will not be waking up any time soon…” the doctor told her gently.

“No, I need to be with him…” she replied, her voice quiet, but firm. Her eyes scanned over Jed, intubated with a neck brace, keeping his neck completely still so his neck would heal properly, and just in case he were to wake, he would not hurt himself…but the doctors didn’t feel that this would be an ensue, but simply decided to follow protocol. 

“Mrs. Bartlet…” the doctor replied, hoping she would listen to reason. “It has been nearly a day and a half…you need rest…”

Jacobs could not help but agree with the doctor. Every time he had passed by, she was in there, but then, at the same time, he knew she was right. She needed to be by his side. He was not exactly a spiritual kind of guy, but he knew the value of having someone who loves you close by in these situations; whatever people say about the person not being able to hear, or realize who is there, he knew they were wrong…

“I am not leaving him…” she replied. After that the doctor knew not to push further, and let her be.

\- - -

[Abbey]

It was now night. Jed’s condition had not changed; Abbey was by his side still, holding his hand. He was not reacting as well as he should be to the stimuli that the doctors where performing, and this fact drove home the realization to Abbey that Jed might not wake up…

“Jed, you jackass…why don’t you wake up…you have had two days…I want to look at your eyes, Jed… I want you to complain about being in the hospital…I need you…” Abbey leaned over and kissed Jed on the forehead and squeezed his hand… 

He still just laid there, no reaction, nothing to show that she had just touched him or had spoken. 

Simply nothing.

‘Jed, don’t leave me…’

She leaned back in the chair, releasing his hand. She then leaned over slightly and put her face in her hands, and wept…

\- - -

[Jed]

‘Why is it so quiet?’ he asked himself.

Jed then strained his ears; the dead silence was unnerving…

And then sound… slowly it came out of the darkness…  
Quiet hums and beeps, but something more…

‘What is this? This sound?’ he could not place it immediately, but he knew that he had heard it before, and the last time he had, he did not like it…

‘Abbey!’ he suddenly realized. ‘What’s wrong? Did I do something? Are you hurt? Why the hell am I not doing anything about it?’

He heard Abbey crying. It was not a loud cry, but it was weeping filled with pain and loneliness and fear.

‘Abbey, don’t cry, I’m coming…’

He tried to open his eyes, but they weren’t working, or maybe it was too dark…  
He tried moving his head…but someone, or something, was preventing him…

‘Why can I not move?!?’ he asked himself…and then fear shot through him.  
Had he been captured? Was Abbey a prisoner with him? He didn’t stop to think how this might have happened, just believed that it had, for if he was in ‘friendly’ hands, why would they not let him move?

Abbey’s crying was getting clearer. He did not know if her cries were getting louder or if she were getting closer, but he needed to get to her, to tell her it would be ok and that she was not alone…

Then he thought of the obvious solution. Why not talk to her?

He tried it.

“Ach—” 

‘What the heck! Can’t breath…choking…something is in my throat…’ 

It was a reflex; reaching up with both hands he tried getting whatever was trying to kill him, off of him. Beeps and alarms suddenly going off…

He felt burning pain in his chest and a stabbing pain at his neck, and then he heard Abbey.

“JED! Stay still!!! Stop! Stop!”

‘Abbey! You’re here! Don’t worry; after I get free I’m coming for you!’

He then felt what felt like a hundred hands pressing down on him, grabbing hold of his arms and wrists, as loud unclear voices began shouting, and it appeared that a bright light was turned on, the brightness blinding him even with his eyes closed…

‘You bastards! Let go of me! My wife needs me!’

With a clamped fist he swung hard, no doubt hitting one of the ‘bastards’ back and onto the floor. Jed forced himself up, back fully off of the bed, the thing still choking him, and hands still grabbing him.

“Sir! Don’t struggle!” The man’s following words were drowned out by Jed’s next thoughts.

‘The hell I’m not going to struggle! And don’t ‘sir’ me when you’re fighting me!’

Jed felt himself being pushed down onto the bed, one arm pinned, and the other nearly held in place.

“JED! It’s me, Abbey. Stop!”

Jed then felt the most wonderful touch in the world.  
A gentle, warm hand placed on his head, pushing aside the damp sweaty hair from his forehead.

“Shhh, Jed, don’t move…you are alright…” her calming voice whispered, soothing his very soul.

Jed immediately stopped moving, her touch acting as if it was a spell.  
The alarms and beeps slowed, and he relaxed slightly, though not allowing the people who had hold of his arms to move them further.

‘Abbey…’  
“Jed, you are in Saint Anthony’s Hospital in Amarillo…you had been shot…”

Jed just continued to lie still.

“Jed, open your eyes…” he heard her say.

Jed focused, and slowly, did what she asked.

He found her face, smiling.  
Though her eyes were tired and there were large circles under them, her face glowed like always. Her face was flushed however, red from crying and yelling.

And then, trusting her face, he relaxed, his head and shoulders going back fully into the pillow, the hard thing that was around his neck, still in place, though now his neck was sore, and his chest felt raw.

His eyes focused on her, barely catching, at the corner of his eye, a man helping another off from the floor.

The people who had hold of him slowly released him, seeing that Abbey had him under control. With both of his hands he reached up, and grabbed hold of hers. Her eyes filling up with joyful tears, he gave her hands a loving squeeze.

\- - -

[Abbey]

‘Why won’t you wake up? Why did you have to be the one to get hurt?  
‘I hate this silence; I want to hear your voice.  
‘I don’t want to be alone…  
‘WAKE UP you jackass!  
‘wake up…’

Abbey had her face in her hands, and finally surrendered.  
She felt warm tears flooding down her face, and she could not stop the muffled cries that escaped her soul…

‘God…wake him up!’ she begged as she continued to weep.

And then, she could not believe her ears as she heard:

“Ach—” 

Jed began to choke. At first she was afraid, and then she realized, he was trying to wake up!

‘My God!’ she said in her head, before repeating it, the second time for a different reason.  
‘JED WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!’

She then watched as his hands shot up and grabbed at the tube in his mouth.  
Beeps and alarms suddenly went off, reading the quicken pace of his heart and his stifled breathing…

“JED! Stay still!!! Stop! Stop!” She yelled, as several doctors and agents stormed the room, in disbelief at what they were seeing.

The doctors and agents then did the only thing they could do; they grabbed his arms and legs, trying to stop him from pulling the tube out and hurting himself.

“HOLD HIM!” a doctor yelled.  
“Should we sedate him?!” another asked.

Abbey then watched as her husband balled up his fist, and before she could give a warning, the literal, hand made weapon collided into one of the doctor’s chests, knocking him backwards and onto the floor.

All of the people in the room then saw to their dismay and total surprise, the injured, and thought to be brain dead, President, sit up. Angry and miraculously strong, they continued to fight the most powerful man in the world, trying to force him back down and still.

“Sir! Don’t struggle! You’re in a Hospital!” Another doctor exclaimed, but that statement just seemed to make the man in the neck brace angrier.

Somehow, with their group effort did they force him back down, and get one of his arms restrained, the other almost what would be classified as ‘controlled’.

Abbey then made her way to the bed, her look alone telling the others not to say a word against her movements.

“JED! It’s me, Abbey. Stop!”

She then instinctively reached out, and placed her hand on Jed’s forehead, pushing away the damp sweaty hair from his forehead.

“Shhh, Jed, don’t move…you are alright…” she whispered, feeling him relax.

The machines quieted their fuss, as the president continued to relax further, however the agents and doctors still held him.

“Jed, you are in Saint Anthony’s Hospital in Amarillo…you had been shot…” she continued, “Jed, open your eyes…” and then, to her relief and unmatchable joy, she saw her husband’s deep passionate eyes.

She smiled, this action alone relaxing him further, his body again resting fully on the bed. 

Abbey saw one of the agents lift the doctor off of the floor, his face as surprised as any of theirs.

They all watched in wonder at the man before them, reach out and grab Abbey’s hands, a motion of love and of gratitude, his eyes staring into hers.


	13. Active Threat - Part 13

It didn’t take long for them to agree to take out the tube from the president. The swelling was well under control, and Jed had shown very clearly that he could breathe on his own.

The Venezuelan president had expressed his feelings toward the recent attack, and swore not to cave into the commands of the Order; his country would stand with their ally.

Leo and CJ had already been in, grateful to see Jed awake and aware.

Charlie was quiet as he stepped in after Jed was now free of the tube. Jed was laying on the bed, his head reclining against some pillows, appearing moderately comfortable.

Charlie stood a few feet from the door, as Jed was looking at Leo, who had taken a seat next to the bed, Abbey standing behind Leo.

“I am glad President Chavez is standing by his word...I will talk to him sometime later today. So how is the country doing?” Jed asked, not yet knowing that Charlie entered.

“Good considering. The stock market took a couple points, but not as bad as what was thought. The people are waiting to hear what is going on with you...” Leo spoke.

“Has CJ not told them I’m awake?”  
“She will be in...” he glanced at his watch, “in ten minutes...”

Leo then glanced towards the door, letting Jed know someone was there.  
Jed turned (with his whole body) and found Charlie simply standing there.

Jed and Charlie’s eyes met, no words able to pass between them that would convey their deep message to each other.

“Charlie,” Jed raised his hand, and beckoned him forward.  
Charlie walked up, and stopped at the right side of the bed, closest to the door.

“It’s good to see you, sir...” Charlie spoke, trying not to cry.

Jed reached up and took hold of Charlie’s hand, which of course didn’t help Charlie’s struggle against tears.  
“Charlie, come here...”

Jed took him into his embrace, pulling Charlie down to him, wrapping both arms around him, ignoring the dull pain that ached at his side as he did so. 

Jed felt Charlie quaver slightly, again trying not to cry. Jed patted his back, as he whispered so only he could hear, “It’s alright, I’m here. You saved me...”

Charlie succumbed to tears, as he felt Jed’s arms around him, the bandage around Jed’s neck rub against his cheek, and Jed’s voice whisper into his ear.

Charlie nodded, as Jed released him, all eyes in the room at least damp with tears.

\- - -

“Jed, you need to be resting...” Abbey told him, it was late and the hospital was quiet.

“Abbey, I have been sleeping for almost three days, it’s about time I get up...” Jed exclaimed, trying not to reveal the fact his neck hurt.

CJ had already announced that Jed was awake and talking, and probably would be allowed to walk around some later. It was one of the happiest press announcements she had said in a while.

Jed was doing much better, he was no longer pale from the lack of blood, and he was now really wanting to stretch out his legs. 

“Besides, I need to apologize to that doctor I hit...” he told her, sitting up, slightly favoring his left side.

He had a tightly wrapped bandage around his neck, for obvious reason, and could not move his head even if he wanted to. He had a hospital gown on, and his ribs were wrapped as well.

“I still can’t believe you did that...you hit him pretty hard, Jed...” Abbey replied, shaking her head.

“Well, it was confusing, waking up to find you can’t turn your head or talk without choking will do that to you...and I thought...” he mumbled before looking up. 

“Thought what?” she asked, seeing his look of, ‘why did I just say that?’  
“Uh, well...” his eye contact lacking.  
“Jed, what?” she asked, not as sternly after seeing his face.  
“Well, I thought... you needed me...I heard you crying...so...”

“Jed...” she got up from the chair and carefully sat beside him. “Jed, I d o need you...” she whispered, wrapping a gentle arm around him.

They simply sat there for a moment, before Abbey spoke again. “Now next time, look before you swing...”

Jed smiled, kissing her, doing a good job of not hurting his neck. He then looked at the chair a little ways off, his robe resting on the back of it.

“Abbey, can you get me that robe?” Jed asked, looking at her.  
“Jed...” she replied, once again stern.

“Abbey, do you want me to walk around like this?...” he asked, motioning at what he was/wasn't wearing.

“Fine, just don’t come whining to me when you get sore later...if you’re not already...”

He tried not to acknowledge the last part as he stood up, Abbey helping to put the robe on. The robe was dark blue, the presidential shield on the back. He stepped into his blue slippers and continued to the door.

“Sir,” Leo replied, just entering and unable to hide the surprise from his voice. “Shouldn’t you be resting, sir?”

“Leo, don’t you start...” he muttered, brushing passed him, his left hand guiding the IV pole beside him.

Jed exited his room, Ron and Jacobs immediately falling into stride behind him.

“Ron, who did I hit?” Jed asked, the doctors and nurses standing straight as he slowly passed, obviously still tender.

“Um, that would be Dr. Hall, sir.”

“Where is he?” Jed asked, his left hand on the IV pole, his right against his side for support.

Jacobs then talked into his receiver, and asked where Dr. Hall was at the moment.

“He’s at the front desk in the lobby sir, would you want him to be brought to you?” Jacobs asked. 

“No, I’m going to him...” Jed answered, looking to Ron, asking which way to go.

Ron didn’t hesitate, he knew Jed wanted to do this, and if he didn’t show him the way, Jed would find it himself, and that would just be harder than it was worth.

Jed was now joined with five other agents as he walked through the hospital, towards where Dr. Hall was, Leo stepping beside him.

Jed came into the lobby; the secret service had secured it, like everywhere else in the area near the president. Walking in, Jed found only doctors and nurses, since it was a quiet night. It had also been arranged that all of the minor accidents would be taken to a neighboring hospital, and so only if needed would this hospital, and this side of it, be used.

All of the doctors and nurses turned towards the president, many surprised he was even up.

Jed walked up to the front desk, reading the name tag: Dr. Roberto Hall.

“Dr. Hall...” Jed said, extending his hand.  
“Mr. President...” he replied taking it, eyes wide. “How are you feeling, sir?”   
“Better, thanks. Just wanted to apologize for knocking you down...” Jed replied, smiling.

“Well, it was understandable, sir. You have a good arm...” the doctor noted. “I can tell you I have never seen or felt anything like that...”

Jed carefully laughed as he barely nodded.

“Mr. President, we have a call from Chavez... says its urgent...” Leo whispered, leaning in beside Jed, Jed slightly turning at having realized Leo was talking to him.

“Urgent?” Jed asked quietly, seeing Leo’s face of, 'Urgent-Urgent'.

Jed then casually turned back to Dr. Hall, said, “Good night,” gave the doctors and nurses another smile, before carefully walking back with Leo.


	14. Active Threat - Part 14

“What is this about?” Jed asked Leo as they continued to his room, where the secure line was waiting.

“He just said he needed to tell you first, didn’t really say if it was good or bad, just said it was urgent…” Leo answered, both now entering his room.

Jed came in and was handed the phone.

“President Chavez,” Jed spoke.  
[‘President Bartlet, how are you?’]

“Much better, thanks. Now what is this about?” Jed asked, gently taking a seat on the bed, going straight into business.

[‘I honestly don’t know if this will turn out to be good or bad, but Alfonso committed suicide a couple minutes ago...’]

Jed was speechless, for a leader of a huge organization to end his ‘fight’ to simply become a ‘martyr’...something was up.

“How?” Jed asked.  
[‘Hung himself from the frame of the bed...’]  
“But that doesn’t make sense, why would he do that?” Jed asked.

[‘I think to send a message to his followers...that is why this might be good, just as much as it could be bad.’]

“It might prompt more attacks...” Jed realized, unconsciously rubbing his neck.  
[‘Yes, but it might send a message to his followers that he had given up on them...’]  
“Alright, I suppose your government is already on high alert, as mine is...”

[‘The news of his suicide is going to get out soon,’] Chavez told him.  
“Now we will have to wait...”  
[‘Yes. Thank you, and good day President Bartlet, we both have a lot to do.’]

And with that he hung up.

Jed looked up to Leo.

“Alfonso committed suicide...” Jed looked over at Ron and Jacobs. They all knew what this could mean. “The news of his death will be announced soon...”

“Our intelligence already knows of it sir, they are on high alert.”

Jed nodded, or at least made the attempt, only to remember the bandage as he felt his neck protest.

“I think I should speak to the nation,” Jed said, looking back at Ron.  
“Now? Sir, in your condition...” Leo began.

It was now 9:23 pm. Part of Leo was wondering what would be the good of telling the country anything right now, but then the time zones, and the fact that it was the right thing to do came into his mind.

“My condition does not matter when it comes to the country’s. The country needs to know that she is being run, that she is being protected, and that she is not simply ‘floating’ when it comes to who’s leading her. I need to keep the nation calm, and get her ready for whatever is in store for us.

“There is an enemy, one that has already shown itself fully, to not warn the American people of another possible attack would mean I am not doing my job.”

“Sir, we can get CJ to say what you want to be said...”  
“No, I’m doing it, I was elected, not her.”

“Ron, would you get CJ?” Leo asked, turning to Ron, knowing when he is in a loosing battle, and that Abbey wasn’t saying anything. 

CJ entered moments later.

“CJ, would you set up a briefing?” Leo asked her.  
“Yeah, what news do we have? I’ll take it to the press whenever...”  
“You won’t be giving the briefing, I will...” Jed interrupted.  
“Where? H e r e ? ” she asked, flabbergasted.   
“Where else? I can’t really go back to the White House, so yeah, here.”  
“Sir...”

“Why is everyone trying to stop me?” Jed asked, rising from the bed and getting to his feet a little too quickly causing him to cringe at the pain in his side, his arm pressing against him, trying to help subside the pounding pain in his ribs.

“For that reason Jed.” Abbey finally spoke, at having watched everyone else’s attempts at having tried to get Jed to be rational.

Jed looked up, Leo having appeared at his side in case Jed were to need his arm if he began to fall. Jed regained his composure, or more like forced it into existence as he stood up fully.

“It will just be for a couple of minutes, maybe answer a few questions, then back here...”

“Jed, you will be standing the whole time. You don’t realize how much work your ribs do in supporting you...”

“And laying on them is any different?” Jed couldn’t help but respond, arm still held protectively around his side.

Abbey ignored his comment and went on. “And your neck, you don’t want to loosen, or worse, break open, the stitches.”

“Abbey, I am not going to go out there nodding and shaking my head. I promise, I won’t even turn my head...”

“Jed, have you not realized how hurt you were? How hurt you still are?”

“That’s a rhetorical question right?” Jed asked; Abbey gave him a dirty look that cried, ‘jackass’ all the way as she continued.

“Jed, your whole right side is black and blue, bruised ribs and a cracked one, not to mention the pure damage the impact of the bullets did to your whole chest...and I don’t even want to go into the damage your neck has...”

‘But I am sure you will...’ Jed thought, as she went on.

“Your carotid artery was clipped, do you have any idea what that means?”

‘I don’t need to, you will tell me...’ he silently noted.

“Each beat of your heart was pumping your life away, if it hadn’t been for Charlie—” she stopped, not wanting to think about what might have been.  
“You are lucky to be alive, you’re lucky you’re not in a coma, lucky not to be brain dead! So you are going to listen to some sense, and you are going to rest!”

“I went and saw Dr. Hall, and you didn’t say anything...” Jed argued, his voice not as loud as Abbey’s, but just as firm.

“That was for only ten minutes, and you were under the eye of several doctors and agents...”

“And I am sure I will always be, especially while I do the briefing.” 

Leo, Ron, CJ, and the other people that were in the room, including a few doctors, tried not to stare at the small feud playing out in front of them.

“I feel fine, another thirty minutes or so awake...”  
“Jed, you don’t need to do it now...”

“Yes I do, I will not allow any reason to get in the way of doing everything I can in protecting this nation, even when it comes to my own health!

“Now that we have come this far we must not loose focus. The enemy is still out there, just because the leader is gone, does not mean that the organization is. I must go and tell America that the fight is not finished; there are still those hidden among us that wish us harm...and because of Alfonso’s last act, his followers are now forced to answer this:

‘Was my leader’s suicide a declaration of what I must do, or was it a mad man’s last escape?’

“And this now means they must decide between continuing his call of controlling all, or deserting it...I think we all know if he had control over them this far, he has control over them even after he is gone...It is my responsibility to not only inform and warn America of this, but to calm her, prevent her from going into chaos...”

Abbey knew there had been no changing Jed’s mind, but she had tried.

“If I was not the president, I would want to see my president working, doing everything he could to protect me, and that is what I intend to do. Have you all not realized that these people are not only attacking by bombs and such, but are trying to drive us into rash actions, make us into a mob? 

“I am very proud of the American people for keeping a level head and not going into a panic, especially since they haven’t seen me for over two days, but it’s about time I show my face again. If we are to push this fight off of our lands, and into theirs, for Alfonso was not the only leader, we must act now, showing our enemies that we are willing as well as able to do whatever is needed to stop them. So hook me up to more IV’s, or whatever you need to do to me; I am going to go out there, and show that America has just begun to fight, for this fight is not over yet, on either side.”

Everyone was staring at Jed, even Abbey, in shock at this man’s energy, despite everything that had said he should be otherwise. 

“So, CJ, have the briefing ready for me in ten minutes...” Jed closed, sitting back on the bed, noticeably drained, though nobody was going to mention it.

“Well, are you people just going to stand there, or are you going to help me with the IV’s and get me into something other than this robe?” Jed asked, before they all went into action.


	15. Active Threat - Part 15

CJ stepped out in front of the dozen or so reporters, all looked at her as she entered the lobby, wondering what she was going to say, and why they had been called.

“Good evening. The president will be doing the briefing and will be here in a little while. Thank you all for coming…”

She paused, several whispering among one another, asking what the president would say, and how he was physically.

\- - -

Jed was now, t e m p o r a r i l y (that being stressed by Abbey) detached from the IV’s. He was now in his usual clothing, a vest, a tie, and even nice slacks. His hair was now orderly, and he looked pretty normal, well, except for a few things.

White gauze was taped securely to his neck, and honestly stuck out like a sore thumb. The gauze was no longer wrapped completely around his neck, but was simply placed over the stitched up gash. If someone were to look closely at his neck, they would find bruising slightly running up the side of it.

He had a band-aid on the back of his hand where one of the IV’s had been, and he looked slightly tired, but that did not hide the energy that surrounded him, and did not hinder the power in his step.

“Mr. President, they are ready for you…” Leo told him, coming back in the room.

\- - -

“Ladies and Gentlemen…the President of the United States…” CJ announced, stepping back and out of the way, as Jed entered the lobby and came to a stop behind the old podium.

He walked moderately slowly, not at all as fast as he usually walks. His right arm was held slightly against his side; just enough to cause a few people to notice, but most of those were the secret agents. He looked out from behind the old doctor’s podium, seeing all of the reporters standing in the lobby, a place that usually swarmed with doctors, nurses and patients, a place of healing. In the back stood a few of the doctors, still in disbelief that their work place was hosting a presidential statement to the world.

“Good evening, you may be seated…” they did so, their eyes never leaving his face.

“I have a brief statement, and then I will take your questions…  
“This passed month has been a trying time for America, we have seen humanity at its worst, and at its best…  
“Agustin Alfonso has ended his life a few moments ago, as many of you now know. However, this does not mean that the Order and its followers are through. They can still attack.  
“I thank all of you who did not cave into panic or reckless actions, but stood firm and together, just as a nation should; I am proud to see that we have. President Chavez and I are working together, to root out the rest of the Order, and bring them to Justice…we have all already started that task, and together we are going to finish it.”

He paused; his statement was done, and he was getting tired, that much was obvious, but most were too taken by his message to give it much thought.

“I’ll take your questions now…”

Nearly all of the hands shot up.

“You in the front, blue shirt,” he said, pointing with his left hand.  
“Magi Bishop, New York Post. Sir, how are you feeling?”

Many people evidently wanted to ask the same thing for they all leaned in for his reply.

“Better, much better than a few days ago, just sore now...” Jed answered.

“Sir, is it true that you were pronounced dead?” 

Jed’s face was of total surprise before he brushed it away, “I am here aren’t I?” he replied, honestly not really knowing the answer, Abbey had not said anything about it, but he couldn’t be sure.

Jed wisely and quickly moved on, motioning to a middle aged man in the middle, still with his left.

“Mr. President, do you remember anything about the shooting?” he asked.  
“I remember being pushed into the limo, and then a little of the drive here…”

Jed paused, images of that day suddenly flooding back. And was he getting woozy?

“But enough of that, the people here took good care of me when I arrived, and they did a great job.”

Jed then gave a tiny nod to a woman in the back, suddenly wishing he hadn’t, but he suppressed the pain, giving the appearance that nothing was the matter.

‘Sorry Abbey, I moved my head…’

“Sir. What are you intending to do to catch the rest of the Order?”

‘Oh, thank God, a useful question!’ Jed thought, smiling at her.

“We are gathering intel that will allow us to pinpoint their locations, most of which are in Venezuela, but by working together and with the Venezuelan government, as well as her people, we will get rid of a threat to both of our nations.”

There was no covering the fact up now, Jed looked tired, and near the point of exhaustion. 

Jed realized this fact as well, and decided he better stop; not because of what his exhaustion would do to him, but what Abbey would do to him, and he already knew he was in trouble.

“One last question…” Jed said, doing a good job of making his voice strong. He then pointed to a man to the far right.

“Mr. President, what are your plans in ensuring the recent attacks do not happen again?” This man, he quickly realized did not like him, political parties aside, this man just had that sound in his voice that uttered, ‘since you’ve done a bang up job so far…’

A new and strong aura now enveloped Jed as he suddenly did something not quite done before. He stopped down, and walked around the podium and stood in front of it, facing the stunned reporters and doctors. 

This one simple act showed all who were watching two things: one, he was not going to say this while standing behind anything, he was going to say it completely before them and at their same level, not above them; two, what he was about to say was very important, and he was going to mean it all the way. 

“I don’t think much else can be done in preventing this, but by simply doing what we have been doing: helping our fellow nations, spreading freedom, and reminding those who wish us harm that there are consequences for their actions.

“If we were to focus our energy on preventing this, we would loose face on the true meaning of freedom. Yes, increased security checks and such will most likely be passed as they should, but to attempt in preventing all possible harm to this nation would make this nation no longer the great nation that it is…for where would the line be drawn? This nation would border, if not become, a nation under martial law…and that is not America, the land of the free…”

He had not yelled, he did not need to; his words had said it all. 

“Good night,” he said, leaving the silent onlookers in the lobby who watched him leave, his right arm now clearly protectively at his side.


	16. Active Threat - Part 16

Leo fell into stride beside Jed whose speed, that was once quick when he had left the briefing, was now a slow and painful pace.

They were now walking down the hall and to his room; Abbey had decided to watch the briefing from the room as to avoid the vulture reporters. Jacobs was behind Jed, Charlie beside Jacobs, Ron behind them. CJ walked on the other side of Jed.

“That was...amazing, sir,” Leo told him, trying not to reach for Jed and lead him to the nearest chair. 

“Yes, did you hear that man? Unbelievable, I did not like his tone...and — I need to sit down...” Jed uttered suddenly, closing and opening his eyes, as if trying to get them focused.

Leo grabbed Jed’s left arm as Jed stopped walking, his breathing now more like heaving. Leo looked up to see Abbey quickly coming down the long hall; evidently Jed’s show on the television of ‘I am fine and dandy’ hadn’t worked for her.

“Get a...wheelchair,” Leo said, before realizing that Ron had already left for one.  
“Sir...”

Jed could swear his legs were melting, especially his right. As a matter of fact his whole right side felt like Jello and felt like it was on fire, and his neck...

Somehow he was still on his feet as Abbey appeared before him, however he was leaning to his right, his right arm appearing to be secured against his side.

“Abbey, I don’t...I don’t feel too good...” Jed got out as he could no longer support his weight. He felt the strong arms of Leo, Charlie and Jacobs help him into the wheelchair as Abbey’s face moved closer to his.

“Jed,” Abbey said, her hand touching the side of his face. “You did good, real good...”

“Glad you didn’t...say, ‘I told you...so...’” he mumbled, as he was quickly situated in the chair. 

Jacobs grabbed the two handles at the back of the chair, and pulled the chair back as to raise the front two wheels, and then they were off.

‘Why does this hall seem so long?’ Leo asked, his hand on Jed’s shoulder as they jogged down the hall to his room.

CJ had stepped aside, allowing Abbey to go along side her husband and hold his hand.

“Jed, how do you feel?” Abbey asked, wanting to keep Jed talking.

“Like Crap...” he stated, as they turned the corner and went into his room. CJ, Ron, Charlie, and Jacobs went in the room as well, doing a good job of staying out of the way.

“It's nothing, right?” Jed asked Abbey, suddenly fearing that this could be something-something.

“It's just fatigue...don't worry, you had just pushed a little too much...” Abbey answered, the same thought in the back of her mind as well, but the doctor knowledge in her ruled this was simply a result of bruised ribs and exhaustion, not MS.

“Can you get into bed on your own, sir?” a doctor asked.

Jed didn’t even attempt to nod as he answered, “I think so.”

Leo helped Jed stand, the wheelchair a couple feet from the bed. Jed somehow got himself into bed, with the help of Leo and Ron. As soon as his back touched the propped up pillows Abbey stepped forward, ready to begin taking off his tie and helping remove his vest when Jed reached up with his left hand and touched his neck.

“Well, Hell.” Jed stated, feeling the dampness through the gauze, and looking at his now red hand.

“I think I popped some stitches...” he whispered as a doctor who was on the left side of the bed, advanced and carefully pulled back the bandage.

“Sir, you popped more than a few...”

“Perfect - can you tie them back?” Jed asked, sounding hopeful; if they didn’t know any better, they would have thought him serious.

“Jed, just stay still...” Abbey told him, so Jed just let his arms rest at his sides, he was too tired to really help anyways as two more doctors came near, helping Abbey loosen his tie, and remove it, careful around the wound, following his vest and under shirt.

“Are you having trouble breathing, sir?” Dr. Hall asked, seeing Jed breathing slowly.

“Just my...ribs; they hurt...” Jed replied, his left arm slightly motioning to his wrapped torso.

“We need to stitch you back up...and it probably wouldn’t be a bad idea to wrap you again...”

“How bad did he pop the stitches?” Abbey asked.

“Not that bad, the inner stitches look fine, he just broke the stitches at the end of the wound,” Dr. Hall answered, a lamp light positioned right at it. “Bleeding is minimal...”

“That’s always good...” Jed muttered, his head now resting on the pillow.

“Alright sir, slowly turn your head to your wife so I can stitch you up,” Dr. Hall told him, the equipment now being handed to him, and the IV’s being attached to Jed again.  
“I am going to numb the area, so don’t move.”

“Can’t we just use butterfly band-aids?” Jed asked, dreading what was going to come.

“Stitches are better, and the wound has not healed enough for butterfly band-aids,” Dr. Hall told him, getting the shot ready. 

“Oh, I hate needles...” Jed muttered, Dr. Hall wondering how such a powerful man had such feelings towards something so helpful.

“It won’t take long, Jed,” Abbey said, comforting him as Dr. Hall started.

Jed felt the prick and then the numbing sensation coming, and then Hall began the real work.

Abbey was right; Dr. Hall was done pretty quickly. 

“Alright, you are going to need to sit up, sir,” Dr. Hall told him as a nurse came in with some wrappings.

Jed was now shirtless; the old wrappings that were on him were slightly loose.   
Leo stepped up and helped Jed sit up while Abbey took his right arm and helped as well.  
Jed was now sitting up, and only with the help of Leo and Abbey he stayed that way.  
Jed placed his hands slightly below his knees as he leaned forward slightly.

Dr. Hall then delicately began removing the old wrappings, and as he moved down Jed’s chest, the deep blue and purple bruises could be seen.

This was the first time that CJ and Charlie had seen the complete damage done to their president. Two intense feelings suddenly rose up inside of them. Sadness at having seen the harm done to Jed, and then Anger focused at the people who had done this.

There were three deep circular bruises of where the bullets had hit his vest, and had thankfully been stopped, but the damage left by them was all too evident. Then their eyes trailed to his right side, seeing the bruises covering all along it, the bruises running along his ribs and spreading outward.

They could not help but cringe as Dr. Hall removed the rest, Jed, tried to hold in a moan, but did so pitifully. 

“Sir, we are almost done, just don’t move...” Dr. Hall told him, getting the fresh wrappings for him.

“Don’t worry, I ain’t going anywhere...” came Jed’s short reply.  
“Just try and relax, sir,” Dr. Hall told him, as he began to wrap him again.  
“I feel sick...” Jed muttered, trying to decide if he wanted to throw up, or pass out.  
“Almost done...” Dr. Hall told him, hurriedly, but gently wrapping.

“Alright, lay down, lay down...” Dr. Hall stuttered, seeing the strain on Jed’s face.

There was sweat gathering on Jed’s forehead, and he looked as bad as he felt, if that were possible.

“I am giving you something for the pain, it won’t take long for it to take effect, but we can’t give you too much, your system is not strong enough yet...” Dr. Hall advised him, Jed’s eyes already closed.

“Gonna be a long night, huh?” Jed asked, breathing carefully, Abbey giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Well, technically sir, if it makes you feel any better, it is not night anymore...it’s 12:28 am...” Dr. Hall replied.

“Comforting...” Jed whispered back.

In a matter of minutes Jed was asleep; one could not say, ‘sound’ asleep, but he was asleep never the less.

Even as he slept they could see that he was uncomfortable, even his breathing seemed to be calculated to the point of using the least amount of energy.

Oh, if Abbey had her way she would hunt down every member of the Order and give them a piece of her mind, as well as several permanent markings to go along with it.

“Mrs. Bartlet,” Dr. Hall spoke, coming back in the room.

“Yes?” Abbey asked, looking up. The others had left the room a few hours before, and the only people in the room, besides Abbey, Dr. Hall and Jed, were two secret service agents.

“I think the President will be able to go home soon, he will just need to rest for a while, and I am sure you will make sure of that...”

“Yes, I will, because he certainly won’t,” she replied quietly, smiling at the sleeping form before her.

Dr. Hall smiled before going back towards the door. Making it to the doorway he turned around and faced her.

“Mrs. Bartlet, it is two am...” he told her, looking at his watch.  
“Yeah...don’t worry; I’ll go to bed in a little while...”   
“Ok. I’ll see you in the morning...” he then let her be, sitting beside her husband.


	17. Active Threat - Part 17 - Final

Jed woke up around noon, to his great surprise.

“Have a good night sleep?” Abbey asked, seeing him now awake.

The night had gone better than expected, but that didn’t mean that it was perfect. Once, when a nurse had come in to check up on him, she found him trying to turn over, only to discover that that was not a good idea.

“Mr. President?” she asked, coming beside the bed and putting her hand on his shoulder.

He moaned before opening his eyes to find a nurse standing over him. He hadn’t meant to jump but seeing someone you don’t really know, standing over you can really freak you out.

“I’m sorry sir,” she said, “I didn’t mean to scare you…”  
“Oh, it’s ok…” he suppressed a groan and somehow turned it into half a smile. 

“Are you in pain, sir?” she asked, glancing over at his vitals, which were stable and strong.

“Not bad…” he answered. That, she took as a definite yes.

She gave him some more medication; the doctor already having told her to give him some, even if Jed said he was fine, for Dr. Hall already knew how Jed was.

After that he slept through the rest of the night.

Abbey had slept in a hospital bed a few paces away from Jed’s and had woken up around nine, it was honestly the best sleep she had ever had inside of a hospital.

“How are you feeling?” Abbey asked, as he carefully sat up.  
“Better…” he said, giving her a smile.  
“They said you can leave today,” Abbey told him.

“Oh, thank God. No offence, but I hate hospitals…” Jed muttered, carefully placing his hand on his chest.

“When?” Jed asked.  
“Oh, um, probably around four.”

He then was quiet, Abbey watched him, afraid for a moment that something was wrong.

“Jed, what?” she finally asked.

“Abbey…remember yesterday?” ok, now she was worried, “that reporter that asked if I had been pronounced dead…”

“Are you wondering if…”  
“Was I?” Jed asked; his face serious.

Abbey took her time to answer; she needed to answer this right.

“Baby.”

‘great start…’ Jed noted.

“When you came in…” she paused, then continued. “What do you really remember, Jed?”

‘Why can’t she just answer the question?’ Jed asked himself. ‘Ok, I’ll humor her…’

“I remember Charlie on top of me…feeling cold…blood everywhere…”   
Jed looked down, unable to continue.

“Is that all?” she asked, sitting in a chair facing him beside the bed.

“Well…yeah…” he took a careful deep breath as he thought back. Everything had been so confusing, half of the stuff he remembered he didn’t know if he had imagined, or if it actually had happened.

“Are you going to answer my question?” Jed asked, fully sitting up now.

“You were nearly gone Jed…when I ran up to you, you were unresponsive, pale, and…you looked…”

Jed knew what she was going to say, though he could only imagine what he looked like exactly.

Abbey closed her eyes, trying to force the images of Jed on that stretcher out of her mind…  
Charlie on top of him on the gurney, his hands at his neck, blood everywhere.  
Doctors and Agents running along side and shouting orders.  
Jed’s eyes half open, his body unmoving.

She remembered herself running up, grasping his limp cold red hand, and running into the OR. She remembered Ron grabbing her, and pulling her out, as the doctors moved in.

‘Mrs. Bartlet, come, come with me, let them work, let them work…’ Ron told her, nearly having to drag her out as she saw Charlie getting off the gurney, and the doctors scrambling to get the bleeding under control.

“Abbey?” Jed asked, forcing her back to reality. “You ok?” he asked, pulling his legs over the side of the bed and putting his feet on the floor.

“You weren’t pronounced dead, Jed; but you were close…” tears in her eyes.

Jed opened his arms. “Come here.”

She went into his embrace, feeling his arms around her, not longer limp or cold, but instead warm and strong. Her face rubbed against the right side of his neck as she rest her head on his shoulder. She carefully placed her arms around him, filling the wrappings underneath his shirt.

Jed moved his eyes over to the doorway to find Leo and Dr. Hall standing near the doorway. He continued to hold Abbey.

“Mr. President…” Leo said, believing Abbey should know someone else was now in the room.

“Leo…” she said, releasing Jed.  
“You ok?” he asked. She nodded.

Jed then looked over at Dr. Hall.

“Dr. Hall…” he acknowledged him, seeing that Dr. Hall didn’t know if he should interrupt.

Dr. Hall turned to Jed, and spoke, “How are you feeling today, Mr. President?”

“A lot better, still sore though…” Jed stated, as Abbey moved beside him.  
“You are well enough to go home today…” he said, seeing Jed’s happy face.   
“Sir, are you hungry?” Leo asked, the way he asked, Jed knew something was up.  
“As long as it isn’t hospital food,” he replied, eyeing Leo suspiciously.

“Well, I think you will like this,” he replied, stepping aside as Tim, the cook, entered, carrying a tray.

“Oh, real food…” Jed whispered, nearly drooling.

“Hope you and the First lady enjoy this, sir,” he said, placing it on the rolling hospital tray, and pushing it to Jed and Abbey.

The food looked wonderful, it actually looked and smelt real, unlike hospital food.

“Thank you Tim, you have no idea how great this looks…” Jed said, not wasting time as he picked up the fork.

“Your Welcome sir,” he said, walking out with Leo and the doctor, allowing Jed and Abbey to eat in private.

Once they knew they were alone, Jed glanced over at Abbey.

“I’m sorry I scared you…” Jed whispered, knowing he hadn’t said it yet.

“Jed, I don’t think I have ever been so scared in my life…” she admitted, putting her fork down. “When I saw you laying there…I swear Jed, it didn’t even look like you were breathing…”

He put his left arm around her, fork still in his right.

“And then when they said you might not wake up…”

“Well I did, because of you…” he replied, making her look at him. He then looked back at the food.

“Now are we going to eat, or let the food get cold?” he asked, lifting the fork and putting the nice ravioli in her mouth.

She smiled, and lifted her fork, doing the same thing in return.

“Hey!” Jed said, as she instead missed his mouth entirely and got some of the meat sauce on his nose.

She laughed, Jed noting it was the first time since they had been there.

“Ok, now this means war!” he exclaimed, abandoning the fork and dipping two fingers in the sauce and wiping it across her cheek.

They then both started laughing, Jed forgetting about his black and blue ribs.

“Ow…” he said as he continued to laugh anyways.  
“Ok Jed, calm down…” Abbey said, still half giggling as she realized what their ‘little war’ could do to him.

“Yeah…but next time lets have pie…” Jed replied, just smiling now, that mischievous grin, as he got his breathing under control.

\- - -

Jed exited the hospital later that day. Camera crews and reporters everywhere, Agents and police on the look out.

He thanked the doctors and nurses for everything, and carefully waved to the crowds that were across the street behind a heavily guarded barricade. 

He entered the waiting limo behind Abbey; Charlie, Leo, Jacobs and CJ, behind him.

Jed carefully slid in, coming to a rest beside Abbey. Abbey looked at him, watching him breath carefully, his back resting against the leather seat, his facial expression unreadable at first.

“Jed, you ok?” she asked, placing her hand slightly above his knee.

Jed closed his eyes; the memory of the last time he was in a limo was coming back to him. Abbey glanced over at Charlie, who looked just like Jed, uneasy.

Jed opened his eyes, seeing the five faces looking back at him; Charlie’s face the most understanding, their eyes meeting for a solid moment.

“I’m ok, just…” he whispered, looking back at Abbey, Abbey instantly knowing what was wrong.

“It’s alright,” Abbey said, giving his knee a squeeze. 

That seemed to make Jed feel better as he looked to Leo.

“Anything going on with the Order?” he asked, needing to get his mind focused on something else, other than the interior of the limo.

“We have caught 11 more members, but other than that, nothing,” he answered.  
“You think they are done?” Jed asked.  
“It looks like it sir, but…”  
“Yeah, there can always be more,” Jed whispered.

Later that day they arrived back at the White House. Jed was taken to the Residence, being forced by Abbey to rest, though he felt he had rest enough, and he hated the fact that there was paper work piling up. However, Leo agreed with Abbey, to Jed’s horror and to Abbey’s thankfulness, saying everything was being taken care of, so Jed should simply get better.

Jed of course knew Abbey and Leo were right, though he would never admit to it to them. So he went to bed, grateful that he had won this war, with the help of the American People and those around him.

\- - -

The End


End file.
